


My Flower, My Tomato

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Hetalia, Romano, romanoxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: There's a small region between the border of Canada and the US. There, is where Canada and America's little sister will soon become a country. Y/n is the youngest of her two brothers. She's getting herself ready to finally become a country after finally starting to become recognized. Living a life of adventure with her family she decided to see what the world meetings are like. She's heard of all the countries that her brothers have told her but, one country in particular catches her eye.(Hetalia does not belong to me but to Himaruya. As the reader you're country does not actually exist but something that I've completely made up.)
Relationships: Romano x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

She was like both of her brothers. When first meeting her she was like Canada, very quiet and passive, but when really getting to know her she's as outgoing as her other brother, America. In all she's a sensitive and fragile girl. Even so, she's headstrong and ambitious. She does her best to do everything she can for others. Helping others is what she does best but having others help her is something she doesn't do. 

Others always see her smiling and always happy, seeing that she had no problems and that her life was going by smoothly, but that's only what she wants them to see. Behind the mask that she wears is someone who's lost, filled with hatred for herself, and a bit sad. She tries to fix herself by building herself back up, but she only seems to tear herself back down. Not wanting to bother those around her, she stays quiet about what's happening with herself. 

But she soon finds someone who might just help her. Even if he seems to have problems himself he's willing to help her out, and maybe, just maybe, she's willing to help him out as well.


	2. Makings Of A Country

Notes

Y/n - Your Name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

3rd P.O.V

It was early in the morning in the house of three siblings. Two siblings still sleeping in while the middle sibling seeming to be making pancakes for breakfast with his bear friend accompanying him. The sweet aroma of pancakes and syrup filled the house slowly only to lure both siblings down into the kitchen. Both of them quickly getting dressed raced downstairs. Going downstairs they were greeted by a small polar bear who seemed to already be eating pancakes at the diner table. The middle sibling was by the stove cooking pancakes as there was a big stack of pancakes on a plate right next to them.

"Today seems like a good day, eh?" the middle sibling said as the youngest went over to get themselves some pancakes as they nodded.

"It does! Good morning to you too Canada" the youngest chimed smiling as the sibling cooking nodded and gently kissed the youngest on the head.

"Good morning to you as well fleur[1]" they said which made the youngest giggle a bit smiling.

"So lil' sis, you ready to become a country?" the eldest sibling questioned as they dug through the fridge. The youngest nodded smiling excitingly.

"Heck yeah I am!" she said her eyes lighting up though she then quickly started to sulk sighing a bit "But I gotta sign a few more papers then I'm good..." she sighed seeming to be tired of signing papers as the middle sibling gently patted her head.

"Don't worry fleur, everything will be all worth it. I promise" he gave a soft reassuring smile.

"Weah! Bo dwon't worry abut it!!" the eldest said his mouth filled with a hamburger as the middle sighed looking at the eldest.

"America please don't eat with your mouth full" he said making the youngest giggle a bit going to sit at the dining table getting the maple syrup and putting it on her pancakes greeting the polar bear.

********

********

********

"Morning Kumajiro!" she said smiling softly

********

********

********

"Who are you?" the cute polar bear asked as always. The youngest not minding smiled and gently patted the bear on the head gently and started to eat the pancakes.

********

********

********

~Mini Timeskip~

********

********

********

The youngest sibling was in her room sitting at her desk as she was looking through some paperwork that she has yet to still finish. Sighing obviously stressed she ruffled her hair with both her hands soon groaning loudly out of frustration.

********

********

********

"This better be worth it like Canada said..." she muttered under her breath as she fixed her hair a bit after ruffling with it and picked up her pen and continued to read signing and check marking boxes. After doing this a few more times there was a soft knock as she let out a soft 'Come in'. The door opening the soon to be country didn't look back as she seemed too focused on reading the paperwork as she signed on a line. A gently clink could be heard as she looked over as there was a mug of hot chocolate. Looking up she saw her older brother. He smiled softly with his circular glasses and his light turning to dark blonde hair.

********

********

********

"You almost done?" he asked which made her nod.

********

********

********

"Yeah, I just have two more pages to go and I'm good" she said sighing rubbing both her eyes from it hurting so much from reading.

********

********

********

"Alright, after you turn those in I'm sure you'll finally become a country. I promise it'll be worth it" he said having his very quiet and soft tone. Gently patting her head in reassurance and to have her be determined she nodded smiling having a determined gleam in her eyes. "And don't forget to clean yourself up, you're gonna join us for the world meeting today" he said which made her nod. Leaving her room he gently closed the door while leaving as she smiled getting excited.

********

********

********

"Ahh, I almost forgot about that. Alright Y/n you got this! Only two more pages to go!!" gently patting her cheeks she continued to pages quickly to which she soon finished. Grouping and fixing up the papers she gently straightened them out and stretched a bit. Sighing in relief she checked the time seeing that she still had enough time to get herself ready. Getting up she looked through her closet to find some formal clothing to wear for the meeting. After picking something out the eldest brother came into her room.

********

********

********

"Hey lil sis you ready?" he asked.

********

********

********

"Almost, let me get dressed. Do you think this is good?" the youngest asked her brother. She showed him black trousers, a white blouse, and black heels. Waiting for her brother's opinion he only started to burst out laughing which gave her a bit of a confusing look as she tilted her head a bit. "What?" she asked. Calming down a bit he wiped a tear from laughing so much as he walked over to her and ruffled her hair grinning.

********

********

********

"Just wear what you usually wear! No one wears that kinda stuff!!" he said.

********

********

********

"You sure?" she questioned a bit skeptical as he nodded smiling still.

********

********

********

"I'm positive!! Now come on! Hurry and get ready!" he said as she nodded slowly. Watching her brother leave she sighed quietly putting away her formal clothes.

********

********

********

"If I go to the meeting looking unprofessional I'm going to kill you America..." she muttered sighing a bit and chose an outfit she would usually wear. Going through her closet again muttering to herself seeming to be mocking her older brother a bit she put together some dark blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and an olive green jean jacket.

********

********

********

"You ready fleur?" her brother asked gently knocking on the door as she looked at him and smiled.

********

********

********

"Yeah! Lemme just change and I'll be ready!" she said as he nodded smiling softly

********

********

********

"Alright, just hurry a bit so we don't be late" he said making her nod.

********

********

********

Quickly getting dressed into the outfit she picked out she brushed her hair a bit being very careful as to not touch her curl which seemed to run in the family. Fixing some of her hair as well she put her brush down smiling softly.

********

********

********

"Alright Y/n you got this! Make sure to give them a good impression so they know you mean business!" she soon headed out her room and went downstairs where her brothers were waiting for her. Putting on her shoes she smiled at them "Ready!" she exclaimed as they nodded smiling. Heading out of their house and getting into the car, they started to head to where the world meeting was being held at. While doing so the oldest and youngest sibling were jamming out to some Backstreet Boys.

********

********

********

**Fleur - Flower**

********

********

********

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I could fix it ******

********

********

********


	3. Unusual World Meeting

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye Color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Jamming out to some Backstreet Boys with America we soon made it to the building where the World Meeting was being held at. As America parked the car in the parking lot I got out of the car excited looking up at the tall building before me. As both my brothers got out of the car I tried not to rush the two as my excitement couldn't be contained. Smiling happily we went inside the building and went into an elevator. Swaying side to side I hummed happily still excited. Seeing the numbers in the elevator go up we slowly made it to the 10th floor as the elevator dinged. The elevator doors slowly opened I skipped out of the elevator still excited to see what it was like. Getting to hear the discussions that everyone has to say and what they're doing right now to help themselves and their people. My brothers following me we soon stopped in front of the door. Hearing muffled talking from the other side of the door I prepared myself taking a deep breath composing myself.

"Ready?" Canada asked me as I nodded smiling in joy.

"Ready!" I replied as he nodded giving me a soft smile.

"Here we go then!!" America chimed as he opened the door. Looking ahead of myself I waited for myself to see the other countries sitting and talking about what was going on. But what I saw was something I couldn't believe...It wasn't what I expected...They were complete fools!! The only composed people I ever saw in there was a tall burly man with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes who seemed to be yelling at the others who seemed to be messing around. Seeing every country they seemed to be doing their own thing or fighting with each other. In complete shock I just stared, speechless. America clearing his throat he yelled at them all.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY I GOT SOMEONE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU ALL!!" he yelled out. Everyone stopping what they were doing they looked over at him.

"And who is this somebody you must introduce to us?" one of the countries asked as America grinned. Looking over at me being a bit dramatic he presented me.

"I give you my sister!! She'll be joining us for the meeting today!" he said grinning. A man with blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes walked over to me only to take my hand and put it to his lips as he gently brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"And who may you be mon cheri?" he asked. Opening my mouth about to speak having my cheeks heat up a bit America gently grabbed my hand away from them.

"She's my sister, but don't get all touchy feely France, I know your tricks" he says glaring at the man who must be France. Pouting a bit he crossed his arms.

"I was only being friendly with her America, there's no harm in doing that" he said still pouting. Smiling a bit at how he acted I let out a small giggle as he noticed as he smiled softly putting a hand on his heart. "You're sister is quite cute I must say" he said as America was about to saying something before I cut him off.

"Why thank you. You're quite a charmer" I said smiling softly.

"I'm flattered. Now what country are you if I may ask" he said.

"I'm not yet a country but I soon will be. I am in the border of these two. The name is Strelitzia Reginae, Strelitzia for short" I said smiling softly. The french man nodded smiling.

"Well it is nice to meet you Strelitzia. I hope to continue seeing you here at our meetings." he winked at me again as America shooed him away.

"Alright that's enough flirting!!" he said sighing a bit.

"Come with fleur, you can sit with me" Canada said smiling softly. Nodding I followed Canada as he held Kumajiro in his arms. Sitting in a chair I sat in the chair vacant next to him. The meeting continued it's merry way as there was a lot of yelling involved. I watched from the sidelines watching them. Even though they fight a lot they seem to get along well.

"Ciao!" a bit of a high voice spoke out. Looking over at where it came from I looked over at my side and noticed a light brown haired person with their eyes closed. Even so he smiled at me as I noticed that he also had a curl. I smiled waving at him.

"Hello" I said softly my hands in my lap. "I'm Strelitzia, who may you be?" I asked.

"I'm Italy! Say, do you like pasta bella?" he asked as I nodded smiling.

"I do" I said as he grabbed both my hands smiling widely.

"Veh! We can be best friends then bella!" he said with joy making me nod smiling still.

"Ah really? Then I'm glad to be friends with you Italy!" I said smiling happily. I was a bit happy knowing that I already made a friend already. As me and Italy started talking I noticed another person walking towards us. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He smiled warmly at me and waved at me.

"Hola chica! You must be the country France seems to be talking about" he said happily as I nodded smiling softly.

"Spain! Have you met my new friend yet?" Italy said as he went over and hugged the person who seemed to be Spain. He chuckled nodding.

"I did just now! Maybe I can get to know her more" he said smiling

"Veh~ She likes pasta Spain!" Italy exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Spain asked as he looked at me smiling

"Then maybe Romano will like you, though knowing him he'll be a bit aggressive as always" Spain said sighing a bit.

"Romano doesn't mean it!~ He's-a good guy!" Italy said smiling. I listened to these two talking as I smiled seeing them get along nicely.

"Why don't you come and meet the others chica?" Spain asked as I nodded.

"Yeah! Of course! Let me ask first!" I said as I turned over to look at Canada. Who I thought was Canada I was met with a very tall man wearing a tan coat and a sweater as he had pale ashen blonde hair and violet eyes. A bit surprised I looked around "Canada?" I questioned.

"Right here" a soft voice said as I looked in the direction and noticed that the person was sitting on my brother. Surprised I had a worried look.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he nodded smiling softly.

"I am, no worries" he reassured as I didn't believe him as I gently tapped the person sitting on my brother.

"Um, excuse me" I said softly. The tall person looked down at me as he smiled softly at me.

"Oh, hello!" he said. I smiled softly back at him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering if you could stand up, you seem to be sitting on my brother" I said politely as he had a bit of a worried look.

"Oh, I apologize! I'll get up" he said as he soon got up from the seat. "I apologize for sitting on..you.." he soon trailed off looking at the seat tilting his head a bit. "There isn't anybody here" he said as I tilted my head.

"What do you mean? He's right here" I said looking at my brother and then the tall man.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things? You didn't hit your head did you?" he asked as I shook my head.

"No, I didn't" I said confused, wondering how they can't see Canada when he's right there.

"It's fine fleur, it's usually like this" Canada said smiling softly. I puffed my cheeks out.

"But don't you think it seems mean that they don't seem to see you whether on purpose or on accident?" I asked as he shook his head.

"It's fine, really" he said reassuring me as I crossed my arms.

"Fine...But can I go with Italy and Spain to meet the others?" I asked as he nodded smiling softly.

"Of course, just be careful fleur" he said as I nodded smiling.

"I will! Thanks Canada!" I said and before I left I looked at the tall young man and smiled at him "Thank you for getting up, you can take my seat if you'd like instead, I don't mind" I said smiling as he nodded.

"Much appreciated. I'm Russia" he said taking out his hand as I put my hand in his shaking it, noticing how small my hand is compared to his.

"Strelitzia" I said introducing myself. Excusing myself I went with Italy and Spain as they introduced me to the others. They were all so very interesting. They were quite rowdy but I didn't mind. Smiling and laughing at what they did and how they argued.

Talking to Austria about the kind of music that we like I saw one more person that I haven't met yet. They had dark brown hair, olive skin and olive green eyes.

"Strelitzia, is something wrong?" Austria asked as I looked at him and shook my head smiling at him.

"No I'm fine, excuse me I'll be right back" I said as he nodded smiling. Saying my goodbyes I made my way over to the dark brown haired person. "Um, hello!" I said.

**If I use any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	4. A Bet

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Romano's P.O.V

I was sitting in my chair very annoyed with all the yelling that was happening in the room. My chin resting on my hand I had glared at everyone wondering when this stupid meeting was going to be over. Overhearing what the others were talking about, since their so fucking loud, I heard about some ragazza who was gonna be a country or something was here. Her country name was Strelitzia if I remember correctly. She sounds as pretty as she must be in person. I kept thinking about her until I heard a voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Um, hello!" I heard the voice. Sighing out of annoyance I looked at where the voice came from and glared at them.

"What the hell do you want now?" I questioned growling a bit. Looking a bit more clearly I was looking at a girl. She had h/c hair and beautiful e/c orbs. Quickly realizing what I said to her I quickly stood up and apologized. "I'm sorry bella! I thought you were someone else!" I quickly said. I looked down at her as I saw that she was shorter than me. Looking up at me she smiled softly and shook her head.

"No it's fine, really" she said. "I'm-"

"Strelitzia, I've heard" I said having a kind smile. Her eyes lit up a bit as she nodded smiling.

"I see! I'm guessing you're Romano, Italy and Spain told me about you" she gave me a kind soft smile. She was cute.

"Those bastards? They always seem to flap their mouths" I said huffing a bit as she chuckled softly.

"I'm sure they mean well though" She said though I shrugged a bit.

"I doubt it" I said as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You're doubting me already?" she said as I quickly waved my arms a bit.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that they don't mean well when they don't seem to shut up" I said as she laughed a bit smiling.

"I'm only kidding" she said smiling as I got a bit ticked off from her teasing me.

"How funny" I said giving her a bit of a forced smile.

"Are you mad?" she questioned making me shake my head.

"Of course not! I could never get mad at a ragazza" I said. Nodding slowly we both stayed silent until she broke the silence.

"How about a bet?" she said smiling excitedly

"Go on..." I said as her smile soon turned into a grin.

"If I can get you mad then I you owe me, but if I don't get you mad, I owe you. What about it?" she asked, taking her hand out for me to shake. Thinking about it I soon smirked a bit and shook her hand.

"Deal" I said as she smirked back at me.

"Let the bet commence then" she said as we both let go of each other's hand. She excused herself and was about to leave before she turned around and went back to me.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked me. Nodding she smiled at me and took out her own. "Let's swap numbers so we can keep in touch" she said. I nodded again smiling as I took out my phone and gave her mine as I took hers. Putting our numbers in each other's phones we gave back our phones as she then said her goodbyes to me and left. She's very interesting, I'd like to know her more.

~After The Meeting~

Y/n's P.O.V

Even though I had fun with the others at the meeting, we all had to say goodbye. At the last minute I got everyone's phone numbers so we could keep in touch until the next meeting. Even though I saw them be a bunch of weirdos when I first saw them, they're quite fun to hang around with. They all have very different personalities but it's nice how all different they are. We all had something in common at some point and it was nice to talk about them. I started to head back to the car with my brothers waving goodbye to the others having a smile on my face. Going inside the car America started the car and started to drive back to our home. Already I started to get texts from the others and let out a small giggle as I tried my best to reply to all of them. But one text caught my eye in particular.

Romano - Hey ragazza don't forget about our bet.

Of course I wouldn't forget about our bet! - Y/n

Romano - Alright, you better not. I wish you luck on trying to piss me off.

Well I don't need luck, because I'm that confident that - Y/n I can make you mad. 

Romano - Oh really now? Well I can't wait for you to eat your words when you lose!

We'll see about that!! - Y/n

I smile to myself seeing how he is. Sure when I first met him he was very polite and kind to me, but I'd like to see what he's actually like, how he treats the others. I smile to myself knowing how fun this'll be for me. Going back to texting the others I slowly find myself dozing off on the car ride, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

~Later~

After my small nap I woke up only to find myself in my room. Rubbing the sleepiness away from my eyes I yawned a bit and stretched. Getting out of my bed I went downstairs to see my brothers as they seemed to be eating what looks like dinner

"You guys are eating and you never told me?" I said with a bit of dramaticness in my voice putting a hand on my chest as if I was hurt.

"Well we didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping" Canada said smiling but soon drowned a bit "But if you want us to wake you next time we can" he said worried a bit but I only shook my head smiling softly at him.

"I'm only joking Canada, no need to worry" I tell him as he slowly nodded. Going to the kitchen I get a plate of whatever they cooked and went to go sit with them. "Today was fun" I said swinging my legs a bit since my feet didn't touch the ground.

"I'm glad you had fun" Canada said smiling softly at me.

"If they give you a hard time know that I'll be here to help you! I am the hero after all!!" America said proudly as I nodded smiling.

"Of course!" I said smiling eating my food. "When's the next meeting?" I asked.

"In a few months" America said his mouth full of food as always. Canada sighed looking at Alfred.

"What did I say about talking with your mouth full?" He asked.

"Sorry" America said his mouth still full with food. Canada just went back to eating having a bit of a done face with America which made me giggle a bit. It's nice to have them around.

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	5. How To Make Him Mad

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

It was a new day and I woke up very, very early. Getting my phone I went to Romano and started to text him.

Oh Romanooooo - Y/n

It's time to wake uuuppppp - Y/n

Hey - Y/n

You up yet? - Y/n

Hellllooooo - Y/n

Shall we count how long it'll take for you to wake up? - Y/n

Okay here it goes! - Y/n

1 - Y/n

2 - Y/n

3 - Y/n

4 - Y/n

5 - Y/n

~Two hours later~

365 - Y/n

Romano - You do know I muted notifications from you

So you're telling me I did all of that for nothing? - Y/n

Romano - Yup!

Dammit - Y/n

Romano - What a loser

I'll get you next time, just wait -3- - Y/n

Romano - Riigghhtt

Just let me sleep for a bit and watch me make you mad - Y/n

Romano - Lol

I sighed knowing how much sleep I just wasted doing that. Gently setting my phone down on my nightstand I snuggled up with my blankets and went back to sleep.

Romano's P.O.V

I chuckled looking at her last text thinking about how she probably fell asleep. After fixing my hair a bit I put on my hat and went to go tend to my tomatoes. Humming to a small tune I had a woven basket with me picking the fruits that were ripe enough to be able to be picked. Wiping some sweat off my forehead I smiled, satisfied with the work I've done. Picking up the now full basket of tomatoes I headed back inside the house only to be almost pounced on by my idiot brother.

"Veh~ Romano! Yesterday was fun veh?" He asked me. I scowled at him and walked past him him and started to head to the kitchen

"You idiota! You almost made me drop my tomatoes!" I scolded as he followed me.

"Ah! Scusa scusa fratello!!" He said as I only grumbled gently setting the basket of tomatoes on the kitchen counter.

Opening the fridge I made some room for the basket of tomatoes and put the basket in the fridge, grabbing one before I closed the fridge. Walking over to the sink I washed the tomato and soon took a bite out of it.

"Well, what do you think?" My brother asked as I swallowed the bite of tomato I took.

"It's nice and ripe, very juicy as well." I said as my brother shook his head

"Not the tomato fratello, the bella from yesterday at the meeting! What do you think of her?" He said as I took another bite from the tomato thinking about her for while. After swallowing a small smile appeared on my face.

"She's interesting." I say as my stupid brother smiled widely.

"Veh~? Does fratello have a crush?" He asked. My face turning red I glared at him.

"No of course not!! I just find her interesting that's all!!" I said before taking a big bite from the tomato munching on it as I looked away from him.

"Whatever you say~" he said before he skipped to wherever who knows where. I muttered to myself finishing up the tomato I ate. I sigh softly glancing at my phone waiting for her to text me, but she probably was still sleeping so there wasn't any use on checking every now and then.

~Mini Timeskip~

While making pasta for myself I heard a small ding. Ignoring it I continued on with making the pasta til more and more dings could be heard. Getting annoyed I stopped what I was doing and went to where the dinging noises came from. Seeing it was from my phone I picked it up scowling to see who the hell was texting me, I only saw that it was Strelitzia. It seemed that she was giving me random facts. A smile creeped on my face seeing how hard she was trying to piss me off. Putting her on mute I went back to making pasta. Didn't take long until my stupid brother came running down the stairs yelling my name.

"Romaannnoooo" he yelled a bit. Sighing in annoyance I looked over at him and glared at him

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I hissed out a bit

"Bella says that you've been ignoring her!! She said you hurt her feelings!!" He said puffing out his cheeks. Rolling my eyes I went back to stirring the sauce.

"Ah ignore her! She's just being overdramatic!"

"But fratello! She said that it's important!!" He exclaimed. Sighing I rubbed my temples.

"Fine!! Continue making the pasta I'll talk to her!" I yelled a bit while my brother let out one of his 'Veh~'. Picking up my phone I noticed that she called and texted quite a lot. I let out a soft chuckle and called her, only for her to pick up right away.

"Romano!!!" She yelled out a bit. Pulling the phone away from my ear a bit I winced a bit.

"Do you have to be so loud bella?" I asked

"Oh! Sorry!!" She apologized making me have a small smile

"What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Just wanted to ask if you're mad yet"

"Not just yet" I said having a soft smile

"Darn, wanna give me a hint?" she asked me making me softly chuckle

"Nah, I think you got it covered bella"

"How mean" I had a feeling that she was pouting which made me chuckle again

"What's so funny?" she asked me

"Just that you're so childish" I said which made me gasp a bit dramatically

"How dare you say that, for your information I mean business as a soon to be country!" I smile hearing her as she let out a small giggle.

"Y/n!!" I heard a voice from the background call for her.

"Coming!! I gotta go, we'll talk later, I'm not giving up just so you know." she then hung up as I chuckled.

"Was that the bella?" my brother came in out from the kitchen having a plate of pasta.

"That's none of your business" I said scowling. Walking past him I went into the kitchen to get myself some pasta.

Y/n's P.O.V

I sigh softly putting my phone in my pocket as I headed to the kitchen.

"Yes?" I questioned as America was there eating.

"Fwod ish weady!" he said as I nodded giggling.

"Who were you talking to?" Canada asked having his soft voice. I smiled softly at him.

"Just a friend, we were talking about a bet we made" Canada only nodded smiling as he sat down with a plate of food. Getting some food as well I picked at it thinking of how I could annoy Romano.

"Something wrong fleur? You're not eating" Canada said having a bit of a worrisome look. I shook my head giving him a reassuring smile.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just thinking" I soon take a bite out of my food still thinking of what to do, swinging my legs still. Sighing quietly I took another bite out of my food until my eyes lit up getting an idea. Going on my phone I texted a few people hoping they could help me win this bet.

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	6. How To Piss Of A Romano

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

I put everyone who would knew Romano most into a group chat and named it 'Ideas On How To Make Romano Mad' seeing as everyone replied a bit confused until they saw the title they asked who had made it. Smiling I decided to tell them

I gathered you all today just as the title says - Y/n

Spain - Oh?? What for chica?

Me and Romano made a bet. If I somehow made him mad he would - Y/n do what I want, if I wasn't able to then vice versa 

France - Ohohoho~ Sounds fun~

I just need ideas on how I can piss him off, any ideas? - Y/n

Italy - Well, fratello doesn't like other foods besides our food

Spain - That is true, he refuses to eat any foreign food.

Anything specific? - Y/n

Spain - I'm pretty sure potatoes and cheese

Great!! - Y/n

I smile softly and saw that the others told me more about what Romano hated and what would get him mad. I thank the others excited seeing my phone.

"Are you gonna finish your food fleur?" Canada asked softly. I looked up at him and nodded smiling. I quickly finish food and went to wash my dishes. After that I thanked them for the food and went upstairs into my room and took out a notebook and named it 'How To Piss Off A Romano'. I giggled evilly and started to write down the ideas that the others gave me. Writing down different plans and writing down the supplies I would need. Humming softly before I closed the book I quickly took out my phone and texted Italy.

Do you mind if I could visit tomorrow? - Y/n

Italy - Veh~ You can! Shall I tell Romano?

No it's fine! It'll be a surprise ^^ Think you can keep him busy while I'm there? - Y/n

Italy - What for bella?

To give him a surprise - Y/n

Italy - Of course bella! Anything that I could help with?

Just keeping him busy is good enough! - Y/n

Italy - Okay! Here's our address!

Italy - XXXX XXXX XXX

Thank you Italy! - Y/n

I write down on the address in my notebook smiling. Putting my phone in my pocket I grabbed my notebook and headed downstairs.

"Frère[1] can you take me to the store?" I asked. Looking over at me he nodded and tilted his head.

"What for?" he questioned.

"I need to buy some stuff for something" I said smiling innocently. Without any questions he nodded smiling.

"You can't forget about the hero dudes!" America said smiling. I nodded smiling back at him.

"We would never leave the hero out of this" I said. America went over and ruffled my h/c hair making me laugh bit. We all put our shoes on and went out of the house and into the car while we drove off to the store.

~Mini Timeskip~

I was walking through the store and getting a few stuff looking through my notebook looking at the supplies that I would need. Putting them in the cart there was quite a lot of stuff in the cart mostly from me. Canada tilted his head a bit and looked at me.

"What's all this for?" he questioned having his soft voice as always that was full of kindness.

"Ah well, it's just a few stuff that me and friends are doing" I said smiling. Nodding he gently patted my head which I didn't mind liking the feeling of him always patting my head, or just someone patting my head in general. Excusing myself I skipped away to another aisle humming to a small tune to my favorite TV show. Grabbing a few stuff I would need for tomorrow I smile thinking of the reactions that Romano would have once he falls into one of my traps. I smile happily not seeing where I was going and bumped into someone. Falling backwards I closed my eyes ready for the impact of the floor yet it never came. Slowly opening my eyes my e/c eyes met with olive green ones. Seeing that it was Romano he tilted his head with a worried expression.

"You okay bella?" he asked me. I nodded and looked over and saw that one of his hands were behind my back while his other one was wrapped around my waist. I looked at him and smiled at him.

"Thanks for catching me!" seeing a faint tint of pink on his cheeks he nodded smiling softly at me.

"No problem" gently propping me back up on my feet I looked up at him smiling still.

"So, whatcha doing here?" I asked. He sighed and pointed behind him.

"I got dragged here by me idiota brother since he didn't want to go to the store alone." he said which made me look behind him as I saw Italy seeming to have a hard time picking something having a confused face on which one to get. Turning his head to talk to his brother he saw me and smiled happily. Going over to me he almost knocked me over as he lunged at me and hugged me.

"Veh~ I didn't know you were also here bella!" he said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"Mhm! Just here to get some groceries!" I say gently patting his head. As he let go of me he turned to his brother.

"Fratello!~ Which one do you think I should get?" he asked as he showed Romano two food products that were the same but from different companies. Romano let out a small 'Tch' and a scowl.

"It doesn't matter idiota!! Just pick something already so we can leave!!" Romano says. Italy nodded smiling.

"I'll take both then!" he said as he skipped his way over to the cart and put both of them in the cart and started to push the cart to a different aisles. While he did that me and Romano stayed in the same aisle as we started to talk to each other. Both of us smiling and laughing every now and then. Soon my phone started to ring

Tell me why, ain't nothing but a heartbreak~

Taking out my phone I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Fleur? Where are you?" it was Canada's voice

"Oh! I'm here in the 5th aisle, I'm with Romano" I said

"Alright. We'll be leaving in a little bit"

"Got it! Bye!"

"Je t'aime Y/n"

"Je t'aime aussi[1]!" I said back as I hung up. Looking over at Romano he had an eyebrow raised making me tilt my head "What?"

"Backstreet Boys? Really?" he said as I smiled sheepishly.

"What? Their songs are good!" he only shook his head chuckling. Pouting a bit I puffed my cheeks out as he patted my head. I smiled my eyes lighting up a bit from him patting my head.

After talking for a little bit more we both said our goodbyes and went out separate ways. I hummed and headed back to my brothers.

Romano's P.O.V

As I waved bye to Y/n I was about to walk away before I noticed a notebook on the ground. Tilting my head I picked it up and looked inside and saw her name written in it. Right before I was about to stop her I saw the title of the notebook, "How To Piss Off A Romano". Raising my eyebrow a bit I looked through the notebook and saw supplies and a plan which was supposed to seem to make me mad. Having a small smirk I closed the notebook.

"Seems like you're not gonna be able to make me mad so easily Y/n"

**Je t'aime aussi - I love you too**

**Frere - Brother**

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	7. I'm Not Giving Up! (1)

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Humming softly we were back at the house as I was helping my brothers put the groceries into the house. Going back and forth a bit we were soon done as me and Canada started to put away the groceries in the kitchen. Alfred got a water bottle and a snack as he gently patted my head.

"I gotta go do some paperwork, so I'll be busy" he said making me nod smiling. I watched as he went upstairs and disappear. As me and Canada continued to put away the groceries I looked over at him while continuing to put away the groceries.

"I was wondering..." I trailed off. He hummed in response for me to carry on. "If I could go to a friend's house tomorrow" I said.

"Which friend?" Canada asked

"Italy, he's going to show me how to make pasta" I said smiling. Canada nodded smiling softly.

"Yeah you can go, just don't cause much trouble alright?" he said making me nod smiling.

"Thank you frère" I said smiling, going over to him and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He nodded smiling softly and patted my head. After we were done putting away groceries I headed upstairs smiling softly. Sitting down on my chair where my desk was I was going to look through my notebook to see what the first plan was. Seeing that it wasn't there I checked the drawers not being able to find it. As panic started to wash over me I quickly went downstairs and looked around for the notebook. Taking the car keys and going outside to the car to see if I left it in the car. Checking between the seats and under it, I wasn't able to find it. Closing the door I quickly went back inside locking the car while doing so. Putting the keys into the basket I quickly search around the house unable to face the facts that I lost the notebook. Looking in the living room I searched between the couch cushions, under the couch, behind the pillows, behind the TV, everywhere.

"Fleur? What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him with a distressed look.

"I can't find my notebook" I say as he gave me a sympathetic look and walked over to me and hugged me. Hugging him back I buried my face into his chest thinking of all the plans that I've lost, all the ideas I had to make Romano lose this bet.

"It's okay fleur" he said softly. Canada soon started to gently pet my hair for reassurance as I sighed smelling maple syrup on him. I pull away and look up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be okay"

"You sure?" he asked having a worrisome look. I only nod giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah" I continued to give him a reassuring smile as I excused myself and went upstairs back into my room. Closing the door behind me I sighed and flopped on my bed. Turning a bit I laid on my back and looked at my phone. Looking through the group chat text I took notes in my phone not being able to remember most of my plans that I wrote down in my notebook. I sighed quietly and without seeing my phone slipped out of my hands and fell on my face. Picking up my phone I put it on my nightstand rubbing my nose mumbling a few curses. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair puffing my cheeks out. Crossing my legs I leaned against the bed head board. Soon slumping back into my bed I cocooned into my blanket and fell asleep.

Romano's P.O.V

After coming back to the store and heading back home I went straight to my room and sat in my bed as I looked through the notebook. Seeing all the different plans she made I chuckle seeing some that would get me pretty pissed off. She's smart. Though I noticed that some of these plans are very specific and some of these supplies she needs to piss me off are something that pisses me off on a daily basis. It soon dawned on me that she had probably asked the others to help her. I chuckled that she was pretty smart to ask the others. I smile and tossed the notebook on my desk. I stretched and looked at my phone to see if she texted me. Not seeing anything I sighed quietly and put it on my nightstand. Soon lying down on my bed I stared at my ceiling for a while. Slowly my eyes started to become heavy, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

Waking up I slowly sat up stretching a bit. Yawning rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes there were a few dings coming from my phone. Sighing quietly wondering who was texting me so early in the morning I noticed that it was the bella. I smiled softly seeing her texts

Hey hey!! I got you a present!! Better be ready for it!! - Y/n

Romano - Oh really now?

Yeah really! - Y/n

I chuckled at her excitement as she continued texting me. Reading them all I heard a small knock and the doorbell being ringed as well. Walking over about to open the door my brother stopped me.

"Wait fratello! I'll open it!! Just go and tend to the garden!" he said. I squinted at him suspiciously as my stupid brother continued to block the door as I just huffed.

"Whatever, do what the hell you want" I muttered. I soon left to the back door to tend to the garden. While I tended to the garden I payed no attention to any of my surroundings humming a small tune taking care of my precious tomatoes.

Y/n's P.O.V

I hummed softly looking out the window, passing by houses. I smile not being able to contain my excitement. I went on my phone and texted Romano smiling still. After a while I turned off my phone and went back to looking out my window til Canada spoke to me.

"How long are you going to be there fleur?" he asked me, keeping his eyes on the road as I looked over at him.

"Mm..Maybe an hour or two?" I said

"You're staying that long just to have Italy teach you how to make pasta?" he furrowed his eyes a bit as I quickly made up an excuse.

"Ah! Well, Italy was going to teach me different kinds of pastas and makes sure that I get the ingredients right.." I trailed off, praying that he would believe my excuse, getting nervous I started to mess around with my fingers. Glancing over at him his face seemed to relax, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"I see. Well, have fun fleur. And make sure to stay safe, don't get into any trouble okay?" he said making me nod smiling happily.

"Don't worry! I'll behave myself!" I said. Noticing that the car had stopped in front of a house, I figured it was the twins' house.

"I'll pick you up later on then fleur" Canada said. Looking over at me still having his soft smile. Nodding I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and got out of the car, waving bye to him. Waving back he drove off. I looked over my shoulder to look at the house. Sighing softly I turned my whole body and walked to the front door. I looked around the front yard as it was very normal. It was a bit bigger than all the other neighborhood houses. Mentally preparing myself and hoping that Romano won't answer the door, I gently knocked my knuckles on the door. Waiting patiently I heard some muffled voices from the other side of the door. Holding my breath and hoping it was Feliciano. The door soon opened as I met with a closed eye Italian. I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding as I smiled excitedly looking up at Feliciano a bit.

"Where's Romano?" I asked

"Veh~ He's in the garden tending to the tomatoes!" he exclaimed. Nodding he let me inside as I got a huge whiff of the smell of pasta. I chuckled a bit, thinking of how many times that these two have eaten pasta. Looking around inside it looked quite normal. A few photos of the two twins with Spain and another of them being small with an older man. Already knowing who was who as the one had a happy smile and the other pouting, looking away from the camera their arms crossed. Smiling still I continue to look around. "So what's the plan bella?" Feli asked me closing the door. I looked over at him smiling sheepishly.

"Ah well...the fact is that..I um, lost my book with all my plans on how to get Romano mad" I said rubbing the back of my neck. Feli had a small frown.

"Veh, I'm sorry bella" he said his head drooping. I waved my hands a bit to reassure him.

"Oh no! It's okay! It's not your fault!" I smile reassuringly at him as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"But what do we do now?" he questioned. Thinking a bit I remember something. Romano seems to always like his tomatoes.

"Do you mind if I take a look in your fridge?" I asked. Feli smiling widely he shook his head.

"Go ahead bella! If you're hungry than get anything from the fridge!" exclaimed. Thanking him I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. My eyes scanning in the fridge I see a basket filled with tomatoes. Grinning evilly I take out the basket, almost dropping it from how heavy it really is than what I had originally thought. Setting it down I huffed a bit, tired, my arms already giving up and becoming noodles.

"Do you think you can help me Feli?" I asked him looking up at him a bit. Nodding he picked up the other side of the basket, both of us lifting it up. "Do you have an idea on where to hide these tomatoes?" I asked

"Veh~ I do! Come bella!" Feli started to lead me somewhere in the house as I smiled softly and followed him. We put it in a closet that seemed to have cool air, meaning we wouldn't have to worry about the tomatoes going bad..hopefully. I looked around, knowing that it wasn't enough for Romano to get mad. Asking Feli for permission to let me look around the rooms he didn't decline as I went for a b line for Romano's room. I poked my head into his room to take a look around to see what else I could do, I wasn't going to give up that easily!

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	8. I'm Not Giving Up! (2)

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Poking my head into Romano's room I looked around. It looked rather normal. An Italy flag hung up on the wall a few picture frames, a bed, a desk, anything that you would find in a bedroom. Letting myself into his room I walked around, letting myself get familiar. Bending down a bit to take a closer look at the pictures in the picture frames I notice the same man in the picture. I wonder if he's a close relative. Going over to Romano's desk I notice a familiar notebook. The color draining from my face I prayed that it wasn't mine. Quickly opening the notebook the first page said "How To Piss Off A Romano" quietly muttering a swear and praying for forgiveness afterwards since I was raised to not swear. I hit my face with my notebook groaning a bit.

"Y/n you idiot..." I muttered sighing softly. I set the notebook down and heard a small buzz. Looking over towards the sound I saw a phone lighting up. Smiling I went over to the phone and saw some texts from Spain.

Spain - Hey Romano I'll be visiting you and Veneziano today~ So get ready to make me some food~

I chuckled at his text. About to put his phone down my eyes lit up and decided to text Spain back, before I could I got stopped by Romano's password. I sighed and sat on his bed to try and think what his password was before Spain got here. Trying a few times I got locked out for 5 minutes. Sighing I set Romano's phone back down on the nightstand before I really lock Romano out. Hearing a ding from my phone I take it out and notice it was Canada.

Canada - Are you behaving yourself fleur?

I am! - Y/n

Canada - Good good. Make sure to tell me when you're ready to go home okay?

I will! - Y/n

I smile and put my phone away. Laying back on Romano's bed I smelled his scent on his covers. I smiled as I laid there for a bit, looking at the ceiling, wondering what to do next. Before I knew it I quickly sat up and went on my phone. How could I be so stupid? I have my own phone! Quickly heading to texts I click on the conversation between Spain and me.

Hey Spain! - Y/n

Spain - Hola chica! What do I owe to be texted by you?

Weeellll, I'm actually at the twins' house right now, and I was - Y/n wondering... 

Spain - Yes chica?

Can you buy some room decorations that would make Romano - Y/n mad? I'm determined to win this bet! 

Spain - Don't worry chica I got you! I'll take a bit longer but I'll be quick to get what you need!

Thanks Spain! - Y/n

Spain - No problem chica! Always happy to help!

I smiled happily knowing that Spain is going to help me. Romano may know might happen to him next thanks to my notebook, but not for long! Soon I heard footsteps going up the stairs and two voices. Panicked, I looked around to see where I could hide. Looking at the bed I quickly went on my stomach and scooted backwards under the bed. Making sure I was hidden well I made sure to not make a noise. Soon four pairs of feet came into the room, with a very annoyed brother and a worried one.

"What the hell do you want? Stop following me!!"

"Fratello wait!"

"What do you want?" the voice was quite annoyed with a bit of a low growl

"Its just that be- I mean, I just saw a bug fly in your room!!"

"Who cares! It's not like it's gonna kill us! And where the hell did the tomatoes go!?"

"I don't know!"

"I know you did something with them! You probably ate them all to yourself!!"

"But fratello I didn't!"

"I don't care! Just get out of my room!!" soon I saw two pairs of feet scurry off and out of the room. A soft sigh coming from Romano, he sat on the bed making a bit of a creak. "So annoying sometimes, I swear..." he muttered. Another sigh coming out from him there was some silence but not too long until he yelled.

"When the hell was this the tomato bastard's house!? He can make his own damn pasta! He has his own house to go to, hell, why can't he just go to his buddies instead!?" Romano started yelling and whining a bit and flopped around in his bed. Doing my best, I tried not to laugh. I covered my mouth while my whole body was shaking from my laughter building up from inside. Soon enough a small giggle escaped my lips. Panicked, I stopped moving. The bed was still creaking with Romano still whining and yelling. I quiet sigh of relief escaped my lips, mentally thanking Romano for being so loud. After a while he calmed down. "I wonder what bella is doing..." he muttered. A smile started to creep on my face when I heard him. Soon a soft knock was heard.

"Fratello~ Spain is here!"

"Tell that bastard that I don't wanna see him!"

"But fratello, Spain is gonna make pasta!" soon the bed creaked as I noticed to pairs of feet softly land on the ground and headed towards the door. 

"That bastard better have the right ingredients..." Romano muttered and opened the door slamming the door while exiting his room. After waiting for a minute or two I crawled out from under the bed and stood up. Stretching I let out a sigh of relief. I soon saw the door open and started to panic. I looked around the room frantically and started to head back to the bed. Before I knew it I slipped and fell backwards. Everything went into slow motion as I shut my eyes readying myself for the impact of the floor. Though, I never felt it. Slowly opening one of my eyes I noticed that I was looking at the ceiling but I wasn't on the floor. Soon green orbs and brown hair popped out of nowhere with a familiar grin.

"Hola chica!"

"Oh Spain! It was just you" I sigh in relief as he propped me back on my feet.

"Good thing I caught you in time, or else you would've met with the floor" still grinning I turn to look up at him as I smile.

"Yeah, but since you caught me when I fell, I guess you could say I fell for you" I smile cheekily at Spain as he laughed a bit and ruffled my hair.

"Must seem so, but I don't blame you. I'm too irresistible" grinning still he put both his hands on his hips as I giggled.

"Alright Mr. Confident. But, did you get the room decorations?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

"Si!" he soon walked back to the door and picked up two bags and gave them to me. Inside the first bag was some girly stuff. In the other bag I saw a three specific colors: black, red, and gold. I grinned.

"He surely has to get mad about this" I set the bags down and hugged Spain. "Thanks I owe you!" he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Of course chica! Maybe you can pay me back with a date?" while saying so he pulled away and looked down at me, and gave me a small wink.

~With Canada and America~

The two brothers were doing their own thing in the living room. Soon enough they both got a small chill. Looking up, they looked up at each other and nodded.

"You felt that?" America said

"Yeah, who do you think would do so?" Canada questioned

"You said she was at Feli and Romano's house"

"I did, but they know better"

"Then who is it? The only other person that would be at the house besides the three is.." as America trailed off a light bulb lit up as dark auras started to appear around the two as they both grabbed their phones.

"Spain" the two eldest said in unison.

~Back with Y/n and Spain~

"Of course chica! Maybe you can pay me back with a date?" while saying so he pulled away and looked down at me, and gave me a small wink. I laughed a bit smiling and gently patted his chest.

"We'll see" soon there were a few dings coming from Spain's phone. As we both let go of each other he took out his phone. Soon beads of sweat went down his forehead a bit as he put his phone back in his pocket muttering something. "Pardon?" I tilted my head a bit questioning what it was. He only shook his head giving me a reassuring smile.

"Ah it was nothing chica, don't worry. I should probably head back downstairs before Romano gets suspicious. I'll see you later chica" he smiled and ruffled my head again "I'm rooting for you" Spain then left closing the door behind him. I looked at the two bags as I grinned. This is gonna be fun.

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	9. And The Winner Is..!

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Wiping my hands together I look around the room, pleased with what I did. The once Italian room is now a girly German room. With some pink and a few things that are related to Germany, everything was set. I smile, pumping my fist in the air knowing that I really am going win this bet. I took out my phone from my back pocket and texted Spain that I was done redecorating Romano's room. Soon I saw Spain text back as I grinned.

Spain - Great job chica! Go ahead and hide, I'll have Romano head upstairs!

Putting my phone back in my pocket I looked around and went towards the bed but stopped in my tracks. I glanced back at the closet and decided to hide in there instead to get a better few of Romano and his expression when he sees his room. Walking over to the closet I slid the closet door to the side and slid it back to close it, leaving a small opening for me to see the room. Hearing a few muffled voices getting closer and closer I started to slowly get tense, holding my breath a bit. Hearing the door creak open there was complete silence. Til a Spaniard was going to talk before being cut off by a very mad Italian.

"Roma-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

"Your room of course"

"IS THIS WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG IN MY ROOM?? THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M LETTING YOU INSIDE MY HOUSE YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD." Romano was yelling at the top of his lungs as his face was tomato red. Trying to hold in my laughed I bit my lip, a grin forming on my face. Leaning in a bit more to get a better view, my hand on the closet door. I tried to move a bit to get a bit more comfortable but I slipped a bit which made me open the closet door wide open as I hit the floor with a loud 'THUNK'. Sitting up I groaned a bit and rubbed my head that was now hurting a bit.

"Ouch..." I muttered. Taking not a second longer my eyes quickly widened as I looked up only to see Romano, Feli, and Spain. Spain and Feli's faces having smiles while Romano had an expression of disbelief. The silence becoming awkward I got up and dusted myself off and did a bit of jazz hands smiling awkwardly. "Um..Surprise..?" Romano's face only became even more red as he stormed off, out of his room. "Hey! Romano!!" I said about to go after him before a hand grabbed my wrist. Looking over my shoulder it was Spain as he smiled softly.

"Let him calm down for a bit chica" I only nodded slowly as he grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Why not we go and make some pasta! That'll cheer up fratello~" Feli said smiling happily as I nodded smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea"

"Veh~ Lets get going then bella!" Feli soon grabbed my hand and started to drag me downstairs to the kitchen.

~A Little Later~

After helping Feli and Spain make pasta I volunteered to go and get Romano. The two telling me he was probably in the garden I went to the backyard. When I first saw their backyard it was quite breathtaking. They had an archway with leaves growing on it with flowers and in the distance a garden of tomatoes. And from the garden of tomatoes I saw a brown blob with a curl that seemed to be tending to the tomatoes. Walking over to the brown blob, that was Romano, he seemed to be focusing really hard on tending to the plants. I smile and crouch next to him as he was being very gentle with the tomatoes, turning it making sure that it was growing properly and there wasn't any bugs on it. I watched him having a small smile. It was quiet but it was peaceful. There were a few birds singing and a soft breeze coming by which made both of our hair move with the wind. Pushing some of my h/c hair out of my face I broke the silence.

"We should get going, the pasta is gonna get cold" I said softly. Romano snapped from his trance and whipped his head over to me. A scowl first appearing on his face but after seeing me his expression softened.

"Ah bella" he quickly looked away, the tip of his ears starting to turn red. I giggled a bit smiling and gently patted his head, making sure not to touch his curl. I stood up as I stuck my hand out. Glancing at my hand he soon took it as I pulled him up a bit as he stood up. We let go of our hands as I noticed that my hand was a bit dirty now as Romano noticed and had a bit of a panicked look. "Ah mi dispiace[1]" he muttered as he took his shirt and wiped my hand to get the dirt off my hand. I shook my head smiling softly.

"No it's fine" I said. He looked at me and tilted his head a bit.

"You understood me?" he questioned. I shook my head in response.

"No, it was just a hunch that you were apologizing" I smiled at him as he nodded slowly. After he was done getting the dirt off my hand I looked around the garden more. "It's really nice out here".

"Si, it is. I like to come out here to clear my mind" Romano said. Nodding slowly I glance at him as he was crouching again and was gently caressing a flower's petal, a small smile on his face.

"Like what happened earlier?" I questioned. Romano soon became tense making me panic a bit. "Ah sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" I waved my hands a bit as he stood up and shook his head.

"No no it's fine. I apologize for my language back there actually" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nah it's fine. Besides, it just gives me a plus"

"A plus? Cosa vuoi dire con questo?[2]" he tilted his head as I tried to process what he said trying not to show any panic in me. I grinned at him.

"I won the bet obviously" soon it dawned on Romano that he had lost the bet. He sighed and seemed to curse under his breath which made me laugh. "Now you gotta do me a favor" I said smiling.

"You already have one?" he looked at me in disbelief as I nodded smiling still. He groaned a bit and gave in. "What is it?" he questioned

"Me and my brothers are heading to a theme park tomorrow, I want you to tag along. Bring the others as well"

"That's it?" he questioned which made me nod. He was about to say something before I cut him off.

"Oh! You gotta go on all the roller coasters with me" I smiled cutely as the color started to drain from his face.

"No. No no no no no, I think I rather keep my life than lose it to some roller coasters!" he exclaimed. I puffed my cheeks out.

"Come on!! It'll be fun!! Don't be such a party pooper!!" I grabbed both his hands, clasping them with mine and looked up at him. "Take this as a gesture of kindness! You're lucky that I'm not having you do anything embarrassing" He looks at me as I gave him pleading puppy eyes. He sighed softly.

"Fine, but if I throw up on you keep in mind that it'll be because it's your fault" he looked away, a small tint of pink on his cheeks as I cheered.

"Great!! I'll tell the others that you'll be coming along!"

"Others?" he looked at me which made me nod smiling.

"Yup! The others were already invited from the start. Since America did plan this he's obviously gonna invite the others." he scowled a bit huffing in frustration.

"Great, now I gotta deal with a bunch of little kids" he muttered which made me smile

"That just makes it ten times better! Come on! Feli is probably eating all the pasta!!" I start dragging him inside the house.

"I swear if he is then I'm gonna make him make more" Romano growled out making me giggle. We head inside and towards the kitchen as the two were eating pasta.

"Veh~ Fratello what took you so long? We already started eating without you!"

"Ah shut it! I just had to do some things!!" he went to the kitchen sink and washed his hands as I trailed behind him to do the same.

We all ate together while talking about tomorrow and what we should do first. After hanging out at the house for another hour I texted Canada about how I was ready to go. Saying my goodbye to the three I got into the car and looked out the window as we started to head home.

"Make sure to sleep early fleur, we'll be waking up early to go to a theme park" Canada said his eyes on the road. I hum in response smiling, happy that Romano is going to be coming to the theme park. I'll give him hell tomorrow.

**Mi dispiace - I'm sorry**

**Cosa vuoi dire con questo? - What do you mean by that?**

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	10. Scary...

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

3rd P.O.V

A new day has started for a trio of siblings. As one is up and early, the other two are still fast asleep and snuggled in their beds. A small sigh came out of the Canadians mouth.

"Do you think you can go wake up Y/n Kumajiro?" the blonde asked his polar bear friend. Nodding, the small polar bear started to waddle its way up the stairs and into the youngest's room. The white ball of fluff waddling over to Y/n gently started to shake her which made her move around a bit.

"Just a few more minutes..." she mumbled. The polar bear only continued to gently shake the young country not minding the words that she says. After a while she groans and sits up. "Okay I'm up, I'm up" she sighed and ruffled her hair a bit, making sure not to touch her curl. Looking over to the side of the bed seeing the polar bear, with it's head tilted, she smiled and picked up the ball of fluff and hugged it for a while feeling it's soft fur tickle her nose. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she got up and started to head downstairs, the polar bear in her arms. Smelling pancakes she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Seeing her older brother she smiles. "Good morning frere!" she says happily as she sat down on a chair. The Canadian not turning his head, keeping focus on the pancakes, replied.

"Good morning fleur. I'm sure that you haven't forgotten about today." he said. The young country started to mentally scold herself as she went face first into the palm of her hand.

"Of course not! I'll be right back though I think I forgot something upstairs!" gently setting the polar bear, who was in her arms still, down she quickly hopped off the chair and zoomed off back upstairs and into her room to get ready, while the Canadian softly chuckled at her actions. The youngest sibling quickly looking through her closet and drawers of clothes to look for an outfit she quickly put on a black oversized sweater, that stopped a few inches down where her thighs start, with dark blue jeans and black over the knee boots that stopped mid thigh. Heading into the restroom she quickly brushed her teeth and hair and quickly went back downstairs and sat down, panting a bit from running around a bit. A plate of pancakes was set down on the table in front of her.

"Before you eat can you go wake up Alfred fleur?" her brother asked. Groaning a bit after just being upstairs she nodded and got off her chair and went upstairs to go and wake up the second oldest. Walking down the hallway she stopped in front of the door with a poster on it with big words saying "THE HERO'S HEADQUARTERS". Smiling at the poster she gently knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Alfred? You awake?" the youngest questioned as she opened the door more widely to see a very neat and tidy room. Walking inside she noticed a big lump underneath the blankets on the bed. Grinning, she went over to the curtains and opened them wide open only to let the sunlight come in. "Come on, wake up you big lug!" she said with a bit of a loud voice. A groan coming from the bed she went over and, with all her body weight, jumped onto the lump which gave out a loud 'OOF'. "Get up o' mighty hero, breakfast is ready." she said smiling. Her brother not moving accompanied with complete silence she poked at the lump tilting her head wondering if she killed him with her weight, even though she doesn't weigh that much last time she checked. "Did you die?" she questioned. Soon enough she was flipped over, her back against the bed.

"Who dares ruin the hero's beauty sleep?" the blonde asked. Grinning without hesitation the youngest replied.

"I did, and what are you gonna do about it?"

"For breaking the rule of waking up the hero, your punishment shall be going into the pit of doom!" soon enough laughs and giggles started to break out from the youngest's mouth. Trying to stop her brother she grabbed his hands to try and stop him.

"H..ey! St..stop!!" she tried to say words but only giggles had stopped her from saying any real words.

Back with the oldest in the kitchen, he was soon packing up a few snacks for the park today. Sighing looking over the stairs wondering what was taking the two siblings so long he stopped what he was doing and headed upstairs. Hearing giggles from the youngest he smiled softly and went over to America's bedroom. Leaning against the door frame he watched as the two siblings were messing around. After a while he cleared his throat making the two stop and look over.

"I would let you continue your rough housing but we have a bit of a long trip ahead of us, longer since you two want to mess around instead of getting ready. The others are probably almost there already and are just waiting on us. So please do hurry and get ready. We have no time for breakfast now since you two took so long. Now get ready so we can get going." Soon he left as Y/n flicked her brother's nose.

"He's right. I blame you, you got me side tracked"

"You should've just let me sleep"

"Maybe I should've, then we could just leave you as me and the rest go and have fun" the two siblings soon stuck their tongues out at each other as America got up as well as Y/n. Sighing, she tried to run a hand through her hair only for it to stop since a knot had formed in her hair. Blinking she took a pillow from the bed and threw it square in her brother's face. "You got my hair knotted! Now I gotta go brush it again!" she huffed a bit and stuck her tongue out at him again making him do the same.

"Well maybe you should cut it"

"I would but I don't wanna turn out ugly like you" Y/n made a remark having a small smirk as America gasped dramatically.

"For your information I am the handsome hero who saves the day!" he puffed out his cheeks pouting a bit as she stared at him with a 'Riigghht' look.

"A hero, sure. But handsome? I think you're pushing it. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go brush my hair again", Y/n then quickly left the bedroom before her brother would give her a lecture about how handsome he is because he was the hero. Going into the bathroom she picked up her brush and started to brush her hair again. Annoyed, the brush stopped somewhere in the middle of her hair because of the knots in her hair. After a good five minutes of brushing out the knots she looked in the mirror and messed around with her hair a bit. Once satisfied she left the bathroom and went downstairs to see both her brothers on their phones waiting only for her. Noticing her America grinned at her.

"You ready?"

"You bet!"

~At The Parking Lot Of The Theme Park~

Y/n's P.O.V

I smiled happily to myself trying to patiently wait for Alfred to look for a spot to park. Once finding a spot and turning the key to turn off the engine I quickly, but carefully, opened the car door as my happiness couldn't be contained anymore. The trunk of the car opening I quickly went over and grabbed the backpack full of snacks and water bottles. Both of my brothers coming out of the car from both sides I gave Canada the backpack as he thanked me gently patting my head which I didn't mind. We started to walk out of the car parking building, having to go in an elevator to get to the base floor. Heading out of the building and going straight to the park I hummed to myself as we made it to the front where there was a fountain. At the fountain were the others as they were sitting and hanging around the fountain. Some talking to one another, bickering, while the others minded their own business on their phones. Arthur was arguing with Francis before England noticed us as he seemed to glare at one of them which I was guessing was Alfred.

"What the bloody hell took you so long??" he questioned yelling a bit

"Sorry, we got held up in traffic" Alfred said grinning "But no worries! The hero has now arrived!"

"The hero had also slept in which took us even longer" I said

"Y/n!! We promised we would keep that to each other!!" Alfred whined as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We didn't sibling swear on it" I said making him pout.

"Can we just get going now before I die of boredom?" Arthur sighed rubbing his temples.

"Wait we gotta do roll call first!!" Alfred said as Arthur had a done face.

"Oh for gods sake.." he groaned under his breath.

While my brother did that I walked over to the others to greet them a hello, my eyes scanning through some of the countries just to find a certain Italian. While talking to Spain I was tackled by a different Italian that I was expecting.

"Veh~ Bella what took you so long?~" Feli said, his eyes closed as always having his cute smile, back hugging me. I laughed a bit smiling.

"Ah, Alfred woke up late and we got stuck in traffic, but at least we got here" I told him.

"Veh~ If you're looking for fratello then he went to the bathroom!" he exclaimed making me nod, thanking him.

"You know chica, it makes me wonder if you have a crush on our little Romano" Antonio butted in smirking.

"Oh?~ Did I hear crush?~" soon, a country that I haven't met yet popped up. He had platinum blonde hair and red eyes, almost looking like he was albino. He smirked as he rested his arm on Antonio's shoulder.

"Oui, oui, we did indeed~" Francis chimed in as he popped up on Antonio's other side and also rested his arm on Antonio's other shoulder.

"I don't think we've ever met fraulein[1]" the albino said his smirk still present as I smiled and nodded.

"I don't think so either, I didn't see you at the world meeting" I said looking up at him.

"Ah of course! I was a bit busy that day so I wasn't able to come"

"I see you have a bit of a German accent, I'm guessing you're related to Germany in some way?" I questioned.

"Kekekeke, quite the smart one are we? Correct, I'm Germany's older brother, Prussia. But you can call me the awesome Gilbert!" he said grinning. I giggled a bit nodding.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert. I'm a soon to be country, well I guess I can be a country already, Strelitzia Reginae. But you can call me Y/n" smiling we both shook hands becoming acquainted with each other.

"Ja ja[2], I heard about you from Germany. He wasn't kidding when you were small. Quite different from Alfred and Canada ja? They're quite tall"

"They are, but I don't mind my height. It's better than nothing" I smiled as his eyes lit up grinning even more.

"Of course! Love the positivity fraulein!" he soon wrapped his arm around my shoulder, which I didn't mind. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!" he continued to grin making me smile and nod.

"Yes, I agree!" I exclaimed.

"So~ About this crush petite dame[3]?" Francis hummed as I look over at him and shook my head smiling.

"No no, me and Romano are just friends"

"Kekeke, that's how they all start out." Gilbert said giggling like a school girl.

"How they all start out? I don't think I understand..?" I looked up at Gilbert tilting my head as Antonio chuckled.

"You'll understand soon chica"

"Ah~ Young love~"

"What nonsense are you bastards spouting out now?" an angry Italian voice yelled out as all our heads whipped over to the voice. I smile a bit more seeing green eyes and dark brown hair with a curl to top it off. He had an annoyed expression as he glared at the three older countries.

"We were just talking to the chica Roma! Nothing bad" Antonio said smiling. Soon a water bottle was thrown at Antonio's face.

"What a bunch of bullshit!" soon he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him still glaring at the three. "Lets go bella, we're leaving" his arm was wrapped around my body protectively and led me away from them. After a few feet apart from them he looked at me. "Are you okay? They didn't do anything nasty to you did they?" he asked as I shook my head laughing, giving him a reassuring smile.

"No I'm fine." I tell him as his expression changed, a worrisome look with soft eyes.

"Are you sure bella?"

"Positive!" I tell him. Soon the atmosphere started to have a bit of a dangerous aura as it started to grow more and more.

"I would hope she would be okay, or else something real bad would've happened if she wasn't" we both turned our heads to the voice as America was there, towering over both of us. His eyes having a piercing gaze and feeling an aura of dominance from him. Romano and I started to sweat a bit as America gently took my hand and pulled me towards him, glaring at Romano. "I'm sure that you know better than to do anything with my sister Romano" he said menacingly making Romano gulp a bit.

"Y-yes! Of course sir!" he quickly stood up straight as I looked up at my brother and then at Romano, doing it a few times.

"Good, we'll be going then" he said as he turned me around and himself and started to walk off, gently nudging me away from Romano.

3rd P.O.V

As the older country gesture his sister away from the Italian, the Italian sighed in relief thinking he was off the hook, til a Canadian walked over to him. The Italian noticing he looked up at the tall country.

"Yes? Do you need something?" he questioned. Even though Canada smiled a dangerous aura had also started to come out of him, which intimidated the Italian.

"I'm sure you don't need to be reminded about boundaries eh?" the Canadian said, the Italian shrinking a bit.

"N..no sir..." he said making the Canadian nod, still having his smile.

"Good" soon the tall country left as the Italian let out a shaky sigh.

"Che paura[4]..."

**Fraulein[German] - Miss, unmarried woman**

**Ja[German] - Yes**

**Petite dame[French] - Little lady**

**Che paura[Italian] - How scary**

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	11. Causing Trouble

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

I was walking with Matthew and Alfred. Alfred on my right and Matthew on my left, making me be in the middle of the two. While we were walking around the theme park there were a few characters that was part of the theme park which I couldn't help but get in line to take some pictures. We had taken a lot of pictures with a lot of different characters. The lines were long but I didn't mind. There were now multiple pictures in my phone with a whole bunch of different characters. As we were walking I was looking through the pictures in my gallery. Not seeing where I was going we had came to a halt which made me bump into the person in front of me.

"Ah! I'm sorry!!" I said quickly looking up at the person. He had black hair and dark brown eyes wearing jeans and a dark sea foam green shirt with a a white line across his shirt almost like the white was tie dyed on the shirt.

"No you're fine don't worry!" he smiled reassuringly at me as I nodded smiling.

"Hey Dan can we get bubbles!!" another person ran over to him as he had dark hair and dark eyes. The person who I bumped into sighed and nodded.

"Yes we can Stephen" the person had a bit of a tired look as they both started to leave with a group of people. Watching them leave I soon realized who they were as I smiled.

"So they finally got to go..."

"What was that fleur?" Matthew asked looking over at me. I looked at him and smiled at him.

"Nothing frere!"I said which only made him nod.

"Come on fleur, I don't want any of us getting lost" I nodded smiling. We walked back to the others as they seemed to be arguing over which ride they should go on first.

"Why not go on that one?" I questioned.

The Countries P.O.V

"Why don't we go on a roller coaster?" one of the countries said

"No lets go on the submarine one!!" another said

We all started fighting on which ride we should go on first, our voices raising more and more trying to talk over each other. Soon we all heard a cute voice we all adore.

"Why not go on that one?" we all stopped arguing and looked at Y/n and then at the ride that she was suggesting. We then looked back at her as she gave us the most cutest smile. "I'm sure it'll be a good starter". Inside we all died from how cute she was and was about to go over to her to hug her from her adorableness til we felt a dark aura behind him. A bead of sweat started to go down our foreheads as we saw America and Canada towering behind her, glaring at us. Scary...

Y/n's P.O.V

We all got in line, slowly moving every now and then as we were talking to one another. Laughing, arguing, getting mad at each other, this went on until we were almost close to get on the ride. By the time we were close to get on the ride we were talking among each other on who was going to sit next to who. While the others bickered I made my way to Romano.

"Wanna sit next to each other?" he looked over at me as I smiled at him.

"Why not make a bet as well?" he said smirking, I grinned as we shook hands

"Lets"

"Whoever lasts the longest at the end of the day wins." he says smirking still

"What does the winner get?" I asked

"A free light saber that the loser is going to buy for the winner. Get ready to become broke" Romano said making me chuckle

"Who said I was gonna lose? You're on!" it was soon our turn to get on the ride as we both sat in the front, sitting next to each other as the ride started.

~After A Few Rides~

"So, you tired yet?" I said smirking as he shook his head.

"No way in hell am I going to lose again. I'm telling you this right now bella, I'm winning this bet" we were sitting at some tables taking a break. The other countries seeming to be a bit exhausted while me and Romano were bickering in a way.

"We'll see about that" I said smirking "So, the only rides left are..." I take out the map and open it and grinned looking up at him "The roller coasters" I saw the color in his face drain out but he soon scoffed.

"Psh! Those are easy!" he said crossing his arms. I nod smiling, guessing that he doesn't like roller coasters.

"Alright then!" I got up from the ground and patted myself down from any dust getting on me as I went over to Alfred smiling "Are we gonna get going?" I questioned

"Depends, are you ready for more fun?" he questioned looking at me as we both grinned at each other.

"Do you even need to question about it?" we then high fived each other

"That's my little sister!" he soon sprung up from his seat, grinning at the others. "Alright!! Lets get going to have more fun you guys!!" almost all of them groaned while only a few cheered.

"Are you bloody serious America? We barely even got to take a rest" England said looking at my brother like he was crazy.

"Aw, come on England it ain't that bad!!" he then slapped England on the back which only made him glare at America.

"I swear to the Queen if you do that again I will cast a curse on you"

"Ooh I'm so scared~" America teased making England get even more angry. Clearing my throat they stopped and looked over at me.

"Can we start heading to the rides, please?" I said politely making England sigh and pat my head.

"I don't know how you do it poppet" I didn't mind having him patting my head as I smiled at him

"I don't know either!" I replied making him chuckle

"Alright! Let's start heading to the fun rides!!"

~After A Few Roller Coasters~

Me and Alfred were talking about the roller coasters and which one we liked best. When I turned to the others I saw their souls about to fly out of their bodies making me have a little smirk. I skipped over to Romano smiling innocently.

"You tired now?~" I asked in a musical voice as he shook his head

"H...hell no!" he barely managed to say. He covered his mouth with his hand letting out a little 'Hrg!'. I chuckled and gently patted his head.

"Should we have a quick restroom break?" I questioned out loud for the others to hear. Immediately they said yes and they quickly headed to the bathroom besides Matthew and Alfred.

"We're gonna go get in line for some food, can you wait here for the others so you can take them to use fleur?" Matthew asked. I nodded, looking up at him and smiling.

"Yup! You can count on me!" he chuckled as he gently patted my head.

"Alrighty! The hero and his side kick are gonna go get some food!!" Alfred cheered as he started walk, more like dash, to the food line while Matthew sighed.

"I'm not a side kick, and don't run Alfred!" before he left he turned to me and handed Kumajiro, who somehow got let in. "Look after Kumajiro for me as well fleur" nodding I smiled and take Kumajiro, the ball of white fluff now in my arms and watched as Matthew went to go catch up with Alfred. Humming to myself I sat down on a concrete sit wall and rested Kumajiro on my lap, facing me as I started petting him. Gently scratching the back of his ears and gently squishing his paws I smile until I noticed a few pair of feet and a voice I didn't recognize.

"That's a pretty cute stuffed animal, where'd you get it?" I get slightly annoyed already knowing what these strangers want from me. Sighing softly I look up and give them a smile.

"Ah actually, he's real."

"Really? No way, didn't know we could let animals in. Think I can hold him?" questioning me I pull Kumajiro close to me still keeping my smile.

"No you can't actually, he's not really fond of strangers, I'm sorry"

"Nah it's all good! So, whats your name?"

"His name is Kumajiro" I say smiling making them chuckle a bit

"I meant your name sweetheart" soon he sat next to me as I looked over at him getting even more irritated.

"I don't think it's necessary to know my name, we barely know each other"

"Well then lets get to know each other. The name's (enter random name)" he took out his hand as I declined the handshake.

"Well it was nice knowing you but I think we'll have to stop here, I have to meet up with someone" getting up, and holding Kumajiro protectively, I was about to walk away til a hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back. Trying not to fall I find my balance and look back glaring at the guy. "I'm sorry but that was quite rude of you"

"I think what you did was a little rude as well. You did decline my handshake" he had a small smirk as I scoffed.

"Quelle merde[1]" I muttered

"You'll have to translate that for me love, I don't understand angel"

"Sorry you'll have to translate for me too, I don't understand dumbass" I remarked and smiled innocently. He chuckled a bit, his grip tightening around my arm.

"You're quite the humorous one"

"And you're quite the desperate one" we both stared into each other's eyes not breaking our gaze. Both our eyes piercing through each other. Soon I saw him give a quick glance at Kumajiro and back at me. Whatever he was planning, I didn't like it. Snapping his fingers his buddies quickly grabbed Kumajiro. "Hey!-" before I could reach out to try and get Kumajiro back the dumbass pulled me back.

"Come on, why not have some fun?" he questioned. Our faces were close as I glared at him and his stupid smirk.

Romano's P.O.V

Stepping out of the men's restroom, my face a bit wet from splashing it with water, I sigh cursing under my breath. I just need to make it through the day, not only do you get to have a free light saber but I get to brag in the bella's face about how I won the bet this time. Looking around I noticed that the others haven't gone out of the restroom yet. Sighing I walk away from the restrooms til a group of people caught my interest. There two guys who seemed to be messing with a white plush of some sort while there was a guy and a girl, their faces inches away. I looked away annoyed thinking that they're some couple til I realize the girl looked like Y/n. Quickly looking back and getting a little closer to see her face better it was her, and it seemed like she was trying to get out of his grip. Getting pissed off I stormed over there before he could do anything else.

"HEY BASTARD! LET GO OF HER!!" I yelled. The group had stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I saw Y/n's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Romano!" she said cheerfully. The guy holding her scoffed.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"I'm not. But if I was, I would be a better boyfriend than you" I said glaring at him. He laughed a bit. "And what the hell is so funny to you?"

"That you're trying to play the hero here. Look, mind your own business would you?"

"Stronzo[1]" I growled out I quickly made my way towards him til the two guys stopped me. "Why you!" I soon started to throw a punch square into their faces til they quickly put the bear in front of me.

"Wait! Don't hurt Kumajiro Romano!!" hearing Y/n's voice I quickly stop, my fist inches away from the bear's face. Sighing in relief I soon fall backwards and feel a pounding feeling in my stomach. I groaned a bit as I looked up seeing the two guys, one of them chuckling.

"He'd make a pretty good punching back" the same one said. Growling I kicked his leg making him fall forwards and eat shit. Quickly getting up I throw my fist at the other guy who uses the bear as the shield. Smirking I swiftly stopped my fist and got close to him and wrapped my leg around his and pulled it forwards making him fall backwards. Falling backwards he hit his head on the concrete knocking him out unconscious. Grabbing the bear that he still held onto I gently set it on it's feet and patted it's head.

"Stay here" I muttered to it. Seeing it nod in the corner of my eyes I made my way over to the asshole who was still holding onto Y/n. "Not such a tough guy now, now that your buddies are out cold huh?" I smirked as he growled. Soon Y/n winced a bit as her hand went on his wrist.

"Hey that hurts!" she said which only pissed me off even more.

"Let her go asshole!" he only smirked

"You want her? Go ahead and take her!" soon he pushed her towards me. Eyes widening a bit I opened my arms out as she crashed into my body, both of us collapsing to the ground. Groaning a bit I felt my face be squished by something a bit squishy. Opening my eyes I found myself being pushed together with Y/n's chest. Feeling my face heat up I quickly sat up and gently shoved her away from me a bit.

"Romano are you okay?" she questioned. I looked down at my lap unable to look her in the eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" I say, soon I noticed a few drops of blood. Worried I quickly looked up and noticed Y/n's knuckles were bleeding.

"Bella what happened?" I quickly asked gently grabbing her hands.

"Ah well..when we were falling I didn't want you hitting your head on the concrete so I covered the back of your head with my hands, I guess I got hurt in the process. But it's fine! It's only a minor cut!" I look up at her as she gives me a reassuring smile. As much as I wanted to feel relieve that she was okay I was filled with anger knowing that she wouldn't have gotten hurt if that asshole didn't push her. Looking over the guy was running off. Growling I quickly got up and chased after him.

"Get back here you asshole!!" I yelled. I continued to chase after him, slowly getting closer. Close enough I tackled him to the ground and started to punch him in the face. Both of us struggling against each other we both started to fight on who got on top of each other. Both of us taking our punches we were soon stopped by security.

~In The Security Office~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I STARTED IT? YOU WERE THE ONE HARASSING SOMEONE!! A GIRL AT THAT!!" I yelled standing up from the chair.

"Sir, please calm down and lower your voice"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!! THIS FUCKER THINKS HE CAN GO AROUND AND HARASS PEOPLE AS HE PLEASES!!"

"I understand but please, we have this under control. If you continue to be like this we'll have to kick you out of the park."

"Tch, serves him right"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I was boiling with rage as I glared at the guy who was beat up pretty bad by me. I got held back by two security guards so I wouldn't punch him again. Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door and a head poking out.

"Sir, someone has came saying that they know this guy" they said and pointed to me. I started to get nervous thinking it was Spain or something.

"Let them in" the security guard said. Soon the door opened wide as Y/n was standing there, holding the bear, who I think it's name was Kimajuri or whatever. I noticed her hands as they seemed to be bandaged. Guilt started to take over me as the other two guards holding me back slowly let go of me as I sat down. Y/n walked in as she smiled at me.

"Yes?" the security guard sitting behind the desk said. She cleared her throat and started to speak.

"I would like for you to let my friend go with just a slap on the wrist please. I understand that what he did wasn't great for your impression of the park but do understand he did it to protect me."

"I understand ma'am but I can't do that until I have evidence" the security guard said sternly. She stayed quiet not knowing what to do which made me feel anxious til she set the bear down and started to take off her sweater. I quickly looked down my face starting to feel hot as I listened to her.

"Will this mark be enough evidence?" hearing what she said I quickly look up and noticed her in a tank top as she pointed to her right upper arm which had a dark purple wrapping around it.

"I don't think so miss, you could've had it for a long time and we don't know if someone else gave you that mark"

"I understand, but if you would measure it and measure the person's hand to see if it fits I'm sure that would be enough evidence no?"

"Even so, anyone's hand could fit that mark" soon Y/n started to look a bit distraught as she started to look through her phone. Her eyes soon lit up as she showed the security guard her phone. It seemed he was watching something since his eyes looked focused. He soon sighed and leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "Alright, that seems like a enough evidence to me. I'm giving you a warning, if you make another slip up like that again you'll be suspended from this park, got it?" he said looking at me. I quickly nodded.

"Yes sir!" his head soon turned to the other guy who seemed to be in utter shock.

"As for you, I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave this park and I'll have to report you to the authorities for sexual harassment"

"What!? You can't do that!" soon the guy stood up from his chair as he had to be held back now. A small smirk appeared on my face.

"Have fun" soon Y/n put her sweater back on and picked up the bear as we both exited out of security office only to see the others standing outside waiting for us.

**Quelle merde (French) - What a douche**

**Stronzo (Italian) - Fucker**

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it. For those of you who know the characters from the beginning of the story brownie points for you. If you haven't please do and support them, great people and I love them lots. ******


	12. A Promise

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

Once me and Romano got out of the security office we were met with a couple of worried countries. Matthew looking up and noticing me, he quickly stood up and walked over to me and hugged me, Alfred soon going over to do the same.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay fleur..Did he harm you? He didn't hurt you right?"

"No of course not frere, I'm fine." I give him a reassuring smile as he still had a worried look in his eyes. He then turned over and looked at Romano, a dark presence starting to radiate off of Matthew.

"Romano.." he said calmly and sternly. Romano flinches a bit and quickly answers

"Y-yes sir!" Romano stiffens as Matthew walks over to him"

"Even though you caused trouble, I'll have to thank you for keeping my sister safe. So, thank you" Matthew gave Romano a soft smile as Romano nodded seeming to be a bit awkward. I go over and gently patted my brother on the shoulder.

"Should we continue then?" I smiled softly at Matthew making him nod giving back a soft smile. Walking over to America I turn to Romano. "How does it feel to be the hero?" I walked over to him and put my elbow on his shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

"Feels more like I just got a warning from your brother" I only laughed smiling. I looked up at me as he wasn't looking at me but something else with a guilty look. Following his gaze at what he was looking at, I saw that he was looking at my hand that was bandaged up from getting scraped after I protected his head from hitting the concrete. I sighed and flicked his forehead which made him look at me having an annoyed face and cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm fine don't worry, I told you it's just a scratch. Besides, that'll make us even after you saved me from that ass" I smiled at him as he didn't look annoyed anymore as he sighed.

"Fine, but I have one thing to ask"

"What is it?"

"Since I caught you, does that mean you fell for me?" he grinned at me as I blinked and pulled my arm away from him.

"I'm leaving" I say and started to walk away from him as he started to crack up

"Ah...bella! Wait!" he said between his breaths and tried to catch up to me. I on the other hand tried not to smile biting my lower lip but couldn't help but let a smile creep to my face shaking my head.

~At The End Of The Day~

Everyone was worn out as I could almost see their souls flying out of their bodies. I was still up and running as well as Alfred. Matthew was a bit tired but not too much as he was holding Kumajiro. Me and Alfred were fanning over the rides and which one was best. He soon excused himself to go and get some cotton candy as I made my way over to an Italian who was laying on the floor seeming to be cursing in Italian. I sat next to him as I watched the sun setting.

"So, how're you holding up?" I asked him

"I feel like if I stand up my whole body is going to fall apart like a robot breaking down."

"So then you're tired?"

"Well no shit I'm tired! I don't understand how you and your brother still have so much energy! I swear you two are like aliens or something!!"

"Man Romano you need to step up your game" I say smirking I glance over at him as he was looking at me questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten the bet already? I would've guessed you wouldn't forget since it revolves around our money" I looked at Romano smirking still as the color from his face started to drain.

"You've gotta be shittin' me..." he muttered as I got up and stretched my arms and smiled at him

"You owe me a light saber now" I only heard him groan as I held my hand out which he took as I pulled him up. "Shall we go and get a light saber?" I smiled as he waved me off.

"Yeah yeah.." he muttered and started walking. I followed before being stopped by Matthew.

"Where are you going fleur?"

"To go make myself a light saber with Romano" I give him a reassuring smile

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come along just in case?" he questioned having a worrisome look. I shook my head still having my reassuring smile.

"No, it's okay frere, we can handle it this time! We'll be more cautious!" he seemed a bit hesitant but sighed softly and gave me a small smile.

"Alright, have fun fleur"

"I will frere!" I soon quickly caught up to Romano who was waiting for me after I was done talking to Matthew.

"What did your say?"

"Just to be careful and asked if he should come along"

"Would've been awkward if he came along"

"Indeed it would" I replied and looked up at Romano who seemed to be taking out his wallet from his pocket and was sighing sadly.

"Goodbye money I saved up" he said quietly as I nudged him.

"Don't worry, you can just save up again" I grin at him as he gave me an irritated look and started to ruffle my hair which only made me start to laugh a bit. After a while I stopped him, my hands grasping both his wrists. We look at each other but he only started to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You..look like a lion!!" he said between his laughter. Letting go of his wrists I got a bit irritated knowing how much of a hassle my hair is to calm down. I watched him continue to laugh his ass off, his hands clutching his stomach. Getting more irritated I decided to do the unimaginable, pulling his curl. Seeing how he started to bend over a bit from how much he was laughing I spotted his curl and pulled at it hard.

"CHIGI!!" he yelled. I only started to snicker which soon turned into a fit of laughter as he glared at me.

"The hell was that for?!" he said still glaring at me as I tried to calm down, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Payback" I said smiling, giggles escaping my mouth. "And since you made a mess you better clean it up" I say and pointed at my hair. He only sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." he says and stepped closer to me "Stay still". I felt small tugs at a few strands of my hair as I was facing his chest. I watched it rise and fall as it felt like I could hear his heart beat. After a while of standing close to each other he sighed and stepped back. "There, I'm done. You're hair is a pain in the ass.." he muttered.

"It really is" I sighed out, agreeing with him. I then look up at him and smile "So! You ready to waste your money on me?" I questioned which only made him groan.

"Don't remind me.." he then started to trudge over to a store as I followed him smiling happily while he was sulking a bit.

~A Few Minutes Later~

I waved the lightsaber around a bit as I watched the light glow like a firefly. I smiled happily and looked over at Romano.

"Thank you again~" I sung out.

"Don't mention it. Can we head back to the others now?" he questioned, putting his wallet back in his pocket. I only nodded humming in agreement. We both started to head back to the others as we started to talk about how today was.

"Ahh, I gotta head back to Italy tomorrow..." he sighed softly, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at the stars.

"Ah really? That's a shame.." I said trailing off. He looked over at me and tilted his head.

"Why?" he questioned

"Because I'll miss messing with you" I say looking up at him and grinned. He only rolled his eyes and gently shoved me.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna miss your stupid ass" I laughed as he crossed his arms looking away. I only got close to him and gently nudged him making him look down at me.

"Promise we'll keep in touch?" I questioned and lifted my hand and stuck out my pinky finger. He only smiled softly as he locked his pinky finger with mine.

"I promise bella" We smile at each other until we hear some giggling.

"Kekekeke what do we have here?"

"Seems like a couple of love birds no?"

"Si si" we soon look over to see an albino German, a Frenchman, and a Spaniard. Romano only huffed out in annoyance.

"The hell do you bastards want now?" He let go of my pinky and crossed his arms.

"Well we're going to leave soon and you two were gone for too long so we went to go look for you." the Frenchman said

"But it seems like we were interrupting something" the Spaniard added.

"So you can go and continue on what you were doing, don't mind us" the albino German said finishing their sentence. While they were talking we walked right past them and started up another conversation.

"Hey hey hey! Where you going chicos?"

"Back to the others obviously. You did say we were gonna leave soon" Romano says and glanced back at them with an annoyed look

"But what about what we interrupted?" the Frenchman asked

"You didn't interrupt anything, so could you please leave us alone?" I asked and glanced back at them, both me and Romano glaring at them with an annoyed look and continued to walk back to the others.

~Bonus~

Third Person P.O.V

"Kids these days, they never respect their elders, ja?" the albino said, sighing.

"Si si, we should've taught them better" the Spaniard sighed out as well

"But we're not that old, no? Come on! We can still live out our youth!" the Frenchman said and quickly straighten out his back as there was a loud crack after that which only made the Frenchman hunch over, his hand on his back. "A-aiiieee...". The Spaniard chuckled softly and gently patted his french friend's shoulder.

"Mi amigo[1], I think our youthful days are over" he smiled at him as the blonde frenchie sighed.

"I hate to admit it but I'm afraid so..", soon there was a sad aura around the two til their wild albino friend wrapped each of his arms around their necks.

"Awe come on! We may not be as young as we used to be we can still have fun!" he grinned as the two looked at him as a small smile crept to their faces til all three of them drooped their heads down, all three of them giving off a sulking aura.

"Yeah right.." they said in unison.

**Mi amigo(Spanish) - My friend**

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it. ******


	13. I'm Fine

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

It's already been a few weeks since the others had to go back to their hometown. The group chat that I made with the other countries has actually been quite rowdy, but I haven't been able to read any of their texts since I've been so busy. After registering and finally being accepted to be a full on country I've been busy with keeping my people satisfied and happy. I've already made an alliance with my two brothers if I ever needed help and some country decided to call a war on me. I've been sending emails to other countries and reading their replies so then I can meet up with them to try and make an alliance with them and it's been quite stressful. Having to be professional at all times, and since we're talking about the countries from all over the world all their timestamps are different meaning that I've been pulling some all nighters and only getting thirty-minutes to an hour of sleep.

I've been writing down dates and times on when I should meet the other countries and try and make a compromise with them. Right now the only thing that I myself can offer are flowers, since my country name translates to "Bird Of Paradise", my people have been growing different types of flowers besides the bird of paradise flower. It's to the point where they decided to make a walking museum/garden of flowers and called it "The Thousand Cranes of Flowers" (not real by the way, just something I made up ^^). The name has a nice ring to it and I don't mind. Some countries were a bit hesitant with making an alliance with me, but after I told them that the flowers aren't just for decoration they said that they'll think about it and that we should meet up.

It made me happy that I could form more alliances with them but it made me more stressed and tired since I had to find when they were free and some of them weren't sure themselves since they themselves are also busy with their own people and their needs. A prime minister was also chosen to help me with the plans of meeting the other countries. It was a young man, maybe in his early 20s. His name is Noah and he's a very nice person and helps me a lot. Even though he's quite young he really knows how to do his job. When I get stressed or get confused with the dates and times he helps me out and sometimes tells me to take a break and let him handle it while I go and let my brain take a break. He's a very reliable person and I'm thankful that I'm working with someone that I really need to rely on besides my brothers.

I was on a Skype call with Noah as we were talking about meeting up with China, well...he was. I was dozing off, on accident of course!

"So I was thinking the 23rd of November to fly overseas to meet up with China and Premier Li Keqiang. Somewhere in the afternoon would be good as well. I checked the weather on that day and it turns out to be a perfect day, especially in the after..noon...Y/n...?"

"H-huh!!" I quickly open my eyes and looked around.

"I said will the 23rd of November in the afternoon be fine to meet up with China"

"O-oh! Yeah of course!!" I smile at him but then I start to blank out. "Wait..what for???" I questioned tilting my head. I rub my eyes a bit to have the sleepiness go away as I heard him sigh.

"For the alliance Y/n" he looks at me smiling softly as my eyes widen.

"Psh! Of course I knew that!! I was just testing you" I say looking at him. I soon saw his eyes soften.

"Why not you go and get some rest, you're obviously tired."

"Me? Tired? No way! Strelitzia Reginae does not get tired!"

"Those bags under your eyes says otherwise" he smiled at me making me puff out my cheeks

"Okay, yeah I have bags under my eyes. But that doesn't mean I'm tired."

"I understand that you're immortal but that doesn't mean that you can just neglect yourself. Why don't you go and take a break? You can leave the rest to me."

"I can't do that!! I don't wanna be that bad boss that makes their employee work in the middle of the night!!"

"It's actually the afternoon.." he said quietly

"You should know better than to mess with someone that's tired"

"I'm telling the truth, look at the time" he says. I soon grab my phone and press on the home button as my screen lit up and showed that it was 11:30 AM. I sighed quietly.

"You gotta be shitting me.." I muttered.

"Language fleur" I heard another voice as I looked over and noticed Canada in my room holding a plate that had a sandwich on it as he was holding a cup of coffee in his other hand. Walking over to me he gently set down the plate and cup as I sigh and bump my head on my desk making the stuff on my desk move a bit from the impact of my head hitting my desk.

"I'm getting tired of coffee..." I sighed out

"Has she been wearing herself out too much Noah?" Canada asked. Before Noah could speak I spoke for him because knowing him he'll blow my cover.

"No, I'm doing just fine frere" I give Canada a reassuring smile as heard Noah's voice.

"Yeah she is. I've told her to take a break but she's being stubborn about it" Noah said.

"Traitor.." I mumbled as Canada chuckled.

"Thank you Noah, you can go ahead and give yourself a break as well. I'm gonna put Y/n to bed"

"But I'm fine" I whined to my brother who only ignored me.

"Alright, thank you Canada. Please make sure that she gets lots of rest, I can't have her falling asleep during one of the meet ups."

"Of course Noah, you can count on me" Canada said smiling as Noah nodded smiling back and ended the call. I puffed my cheeks out.

"Don't ignore me"

"Don't ignore yourself. You need to take better care of yourself" Canada scolded looking at me. He gave me a stern look as I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I told you I'm fine...I don't need rest.." I muttered. Canada then sighed.

"Fleur, me, America, and Noah are worried with how hard you're working yourself. By this point you might faint from how sleep deprived you are." he said having a worried look.

"I'm fine, really. I haven't fainted just yet, this only means that I can still keep going!" I smile at him but his worrisome look doesn't leave his face.

"Fleur, we're really worried. You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard"

"Aish! I'll be fine, now go I gotta finish up!" I quickly get up from my chair only to start black blotches start to appear in my eyesight. I stumble forwards but was quickly caught by Canada.

"See? You almost fell! I want you to get into bed this instant fleur. And I'm not asking, I'm demanding." I looked up at him as he had a stern look as I sigh in defeat.

"I guess I could sleep for a couple of hours..." I looked away as he sighed himself and helped me up.

"Go and get yourself into bed"

"Yes frere..." I shuffle over to my bed and fall face first into the comfort of my bed. Canada walking over, tucked me in, and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead with a soft smile as I puffed out my cheeks. "I'm not a child frere" he only chuckled and gently patted my head.

"You still are in my eyes. Now get some rest fleur, you deserve" I watched him walk to my curtain and made sure no sunlight came in and walked towards my door and gently closed the door. Looking at my computer screen that was turned off I had the urge to get up and check if I got any emails from the other countries. I glance at my phone that was on the bedside table and glanced at the door. I heard some muffled voices but they slowly disappeared into the silence. Quickly reaching over I grabbed my phone and checked my boxes of emails. I saw that a few countries had emailed me back. Quickly opening one by one and giving them responses I slowly felt my eyes get heavy.

"No..You can't sleep now Y/n" I then quickly sat up from my bed and continued to email the countries while listening if either of my brothers were coming upstairs to check on me. "I'm fine..Really I am." I sigh and run a hand through my hair "Why do underestimate me?" I mumbled underneath my breath and continued to type my other emails.

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it. ******


	14. Worried

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Canada's P.O.V

As I gently closed the door that leads to Y/n's room I sigh quietly. Looking over to my right I see America, his back leaned against the wall as he looks at me.

"How is she?" he asked

"Not so good. She has bags under her eyes and her desk is filled with mugs of coffee. She's also very pale" I cross my arms as both me and America sigh in unison.

"What are we going to do with her..." America muttered

"Whatever we can do. I'm glad that she's taking being a country serious but she's not watching her health. I hope she knows that we're not putting any pressure on her.." I trailed off worried.

"I'm sure she doesn't. She's a smart girl Canada. She has two great brothers who've taught her well" I look up at America as he gives me a reassuring smile I smile back.

"You're ri-" right before I finished my sentence America cut me off.

"Of course I'm the more better brother since I am the hero" I only give him a 'Are you serious right now?' look and sigh.

"I'm done with you" I say and started to walk to the stairs.

"What?? I mean it!"

~Timeskip~

I was sitting on the couch while reading a book. About half an hour has passed by and it makes me wonder if Y/n is still asleep. Still questioning, I set the book down on the coffee table and started to head up the stairs and walk to her room to see if she was awake or not. In front of her door I gently knocked on it.

"Fleur? I'm coming in" I said softly and turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. Looking over I saw a small lump under the covers. I smile and chuckle softly. "I know you're awake" I say. Seeing the lump slowly rise with the blanket falling down I saw Y/n with messy hair. She smiles at me.

"Ah, I got caught" walking over to her bed I sat down and noticed that her eye bags are darker than the room. I frown a bit with a sigh.

"Make sure to get lots of rest fleur" I look her in the eyes as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"I will frere, I just got a lot of stuff to do first"

"You're health comes first"

"My people comes first frere. I gotta make sure that they have what they need...I wanna make sure that I don't disappoint them" our eyes met as I saw a bit of pain in her eyes as she soon looked down at her lap and started to play with her hands. Sighing I gently rested my hand on her head.

"I know, but you can't do that if you continue to neglect yourself. Why don't I make you something downstairs, eh?" I smile at her as she looks at me. Giving me a small smile she nods. Scooting over she gets up from her bed and starts heading to her door.

"You coming?" she questioned me when she noticed I didn't follow. I smile at her and respond.

"After I clean up your room, you just go downstairs and wait for me I'll be down in a bit" nodding she left her room as I heard her little footsteps walk away from the door and down the stairs. Sighing I got up from her bed and went over to her door and flipped the light switch. The lights turning on, I look over at her desk as it's filled with mugs and plates with a bit of trash. Going over I stacked the plates and set the mugs on top of the top plate. Putting the trash on the plate as well I heard a small buzz. Looking over I saw that it was her that was on her bed. Picking up her phone I saw a notification from her gmail that was from a country. Knowing I shouldn't pry into her personal life and knowing that she'll tell me when she's ready I put her phone in my pocket and go back to get the dishes. Picking it up I head out of her room, flipping the light switch off on my way out, and went downstairs. Heading to the kitchen I saw her small figure sitting on the couch playing with Kumajiro.

Throwing away the trash and putting the dirty dishes in the sink I start to clean them. "Do you want to eat anything fleur?". There was a bit of silence as she must've been thinking.

"Anything is fine frere,"

"Alright fleur"

~A Few Minutes Later~

After I was done washing and rinsing the dishes I left them on the dish rack to let them dry. While doing so I also started to cook something quick for Y/n. I started to cut some veggies and decided to start conversation with her.

"What countries are you planning to meet this month?" I questioned

"Mm...China is gonna be the first country I meet. I wanted to meet him first because that's where other medicines are at. Since he was one of the countries to first make medicine I wanted to learn more about it. We promised each other that we would show each other the different ingredients we've grown to make the medicines to help each other out. I think it'll go well" I smile as I continued to listen to her go on and on about what she and the countries would do once they meet up. After done cutting all the veggies I put it in the pan, that was on the stove, and started to cook them.

"Fleur, do you think you can cut some meat for me while I cook the veggies?"

"Yes frere" I heard her soft voice as hearing her small footsteps walk over to the kitchen. Hearing a drawer open and close, and then the fridge opening I started to hear her cut as we continued our conversation.

"And so I'm going to be meeting up with-ow.." hearing Y/n wince I quickly look over, knife still in hand, she was holding up her hand as she had cut her finger. A worried expression taking over my face I turn off the stove and quickly go over to her.

"Are you okay?" I question as she stays silent for a bit looking at the cut on her finger. "Fleur?" I became more worried as she snapped out of it and smiled at me softly.

"I'm fine frere, it's just a small cut." walking over to the sink, she turned on the faucet and started to wash her hands. I watched her, a worried expression still on my face I quickly left to get the first aid kit. Coming back I saw her drying her hands with a paper towel.

"Go ahead and sit down fleur" I say. Seeing her nod she sat down in a chair as I opened the first aid kit. Taking out the hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball, I put the antiseptic liquid on the cotton and gently dab it on her cut. She winced a bit which hurt my heart a little. After disinfecting the cut I took a band-aid and wrapped it around her finger where the cut was.

"Thank you frere" she said. I smile softly at her as she smiled back at me.

"You're welcome, be more careful next time alright?" I said making her nod. "I'll take care of the food from here, thank you for helping out." she hummed in response as she got off the table and started to walk back to the living room. I sigh quietly as I set the first aid kit aside running a hand through my hair, missing my curl. Turning back to the stove I went back to cooking. With how much I'm worrying about Y/n, I actually might start to get white hair.

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it. The fun that I'm about to start is just the beginning. ******


	15. Start packing!

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

I trudged down the stairs, into the kitchen to find Canada making pancakes. I yawn as I sit on the chair sighing heavily.

"How was your night fleur?"

"Horrible..." I muttered.

"Why's that? Did you have a hard time sleeping?" he soon looked over his shoulder with a worried expression as I looked at him dead in the eye making him flinch a bit. "Quoi au nom de dieu...[1]" I nodded to his response.

"Exactly..." I said, sighing again and let my face rest on the counter.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask frere?" I questioned, not looking up at him.

"Well, we're having another meeting in a few days"

"Where is it this time?"

"Japan"

"Alright, I'll get packing tomorrow" I say, my voice sounding groggy and overall tired.

"Would you like some pancakes?"

"No thanks, I don't think I'm hungry.." I say and get off the chair and slowly head back up the stairs into my room. Once going to my room I went face first into my bed as I slowly lifted my head and looked at my computer that had many emails as I squinted at my computer. "Can you go to jail for murdering a computer...?" I questioned as I soon rested my face into my blankets and let out the biggest sigh. I stayed there for a bit, thinking if I should just suffocate myself right here and right now, but realized that I'm a country and I'm immortal unless both my brothers took over my small part of my country either on accident or on purpose, and they obviously wouldn't do either one. I could make a war but I don't want to cause my people trouble. I turn my whole body as I was now looking at the ceiling. I sighed dramatically as I lazily threw my upper body up to sit up. I looked at my closet, contemplating if I should pack my clothes already. I stared at it for a solid two minutes before I forced myself out of bed and started to take clothes out from my closet and drawers and started to fold them neatly and place them in a big duffel bag.

~A Few Days Later~

It was 2 in the freaking morning and I barely got any sleep. Canada waking me up, I got out of bed and grabbed my duffel bag and shuffled out of my room. Making it to the stairs I stared down the stairs for a bit.

"Fleur? You okay?" Canada asked. Soon I shoved my duffel bag down the stairs as I watched it fall down the stairs and landing at the bottom.

"My turn now..." I muttered as I was about to lean forwards to go down the stairs before Canada stopped me.

"Why don't I just carry you?" he quickly says as he picked me up princess style and started to walk down the stairs and stepped over my bag and set me down on the couch as he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Just stay here, I'll go get your brother" he said as he went over to the stairs, moving my bag to the side and went back upstairs. I watched as I sighed and laid on the couch, looking at the ceiling. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as I didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Alright, lets get going!" I heard America exclaimed as I pulled myself off of the couch and grabbed my duffel bag.

"Yay..." I said tiredly as I put my shoes on and went out of the house, dragging my bag behind me to the car. The trunk opening, I put my duffel bag in and went to the side, opening the door and going inside the car and closed it. Putting the seat belt, I felt my eyes become heavy and fell into a deep slumber.

~~~~~

After two plane rides we soon made it to Japan. We got into a car that Canada had rented and we drove off to an address. From what my brother told me, we were assigned with another country in the household as that's how it usually goes during whichever country the world meeting will be at. We soon made it to the house as there was already a car there. Getting our stuff and walking to the door, Canada took out a key and unlocked the door as we all went in. Walking in, I got a huge whiff of pasta and knew right away who we were paired up with. My eyes lighting up a bit I looked over and saw a familiar green eyes look at me with a warm welcoming smile.

"Hola chica! Guess we'll be sharing the house with you three!"

"Who are we sharing the house with you tomato bastard?" I heard a familiar italian voice as I looked over and saw Romano poking his head out as he saw me and flinched a bit.

"Holy mother of Rome you look like shit!!" he exclaimed

"Romano manners!" Spain said looking at Romano as he sucked his teeth.

"Shut up tomato bastard" he said glaring at Spain as Spain sighed in defeat and got up.

"Let me show you your guys' room" he then started to walk to some stairs and went up them as we followed. He showed us our rooms as I was in the same as the two Italian twins. "You'll have your own bed Y/n, Romano and Italy are gonna be sharing a bed." Spain said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Alright, thanks a lot Spain" I say and went into the room. I started to unpack. While unpacking there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I said. Hearing the door open, I glance over to see who it was and noticed it was Romano with a plate of pasta.

"You gonna eat?" he questioned making me shake my head

"No, after I'm done packing I'm heading straight to bed"

"Why?" he questioned. I stopped and gave him a 'Really?' look

"Do you not see this?" I pointed at the dark bags under my eyes. "As you said, I look like shit, which I am and I haven't been able to get sleep for months now." I say and soon finished unpacking. "Now, if you need me, I'm gonna go to bed and be like a corpse" I say as I got up and flopped on my bed. I heard him chuckle.

"Good night then bella"

"Night.." I muttered and slowly fell asleep.

**Quoi au nom de dieu (French) - What in god's name**

**If I used any languages wrong please correct me so I can fix it ******


	16. An Adventure!

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to some voices that seemed to be bickering. Slowly sitting up from my bed, I look around and looked over to the room across from me as I saw Feliciano still asleep as Romano didn't seem to be in bed. Rubbing my eyes a bit, yawning, I got out of bed and started to head downstairs. Sighing a bit, I made my way downstairs and noticed Spain and Romano seemed to be bickering about what they should make for breakfast. I trudged my way over to the counter and pulled up a counter chair and sat down on it. I watched in amusement as they were arguing on whether they should make pasta for breakfast or not. I yawned quietly as I spoke up.

"So are we eating or..?" I questioned, making them stop and turn their heads towards me as I lazily waved at them. Soon Romano bursts out laughing as I look at him questioningly. "What?" I questioned

"You look like a bird made a nest out of your hair!!" he exclaimed, still laughing.

"Oh, does it?" I questioned as I tried to calm my untamed hair which I was pretty sure I just made it worse. He continued to laugh as I sighed and gave up. I then felt something trying to go through my hair. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Canada as he gave me a soft smile.

"Would you like some help fleur?" I then nodded smiling.

"Ah, please?" he then nodded, chuckling a bit as he soon started to brush my hair as gently as possible as I sat there, comfortably. Romano stopped laughing at some point and soon started to bicker with Spain again about having pasta for breakfast.

After a while, Canada finished brushing my hair as he decided to make breakfast instead since Spain and Romano were taking too long. I moved from the kitchen to the living room as I was on my phone while having Kumajirou in my lap. Romano was sitting next to me, also on his phone. Glancing at him, I have a small smile as I text him.

Hey - Y/n

I texted, I heard his phone give off a small ding as he then looked at me weirdly and then texted me back.

Romano - I'm right next to you. You can just talk to me instead of texting me

Nah, that'll ruin the fun - Y/n

Romano - What fun?

Sneaking out - Y/n

Romano - I'm listening...

I smile as I glanced at Romano as he glanced at me too, having a small smirk. I texted him the details about our sneak out. We planned it out to be tonight once everyone was asleep.

~Timeskip~

It was late at night as I got out of bed. Turning on my phone, I went to the camera and made sure that my hair didn't seem like a bird made a nest out of it like this morning. I looked over, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, and saw Romano struggling out of his brother's grip while he was asleep. He soon got out of bed, somehow not waking up Feliciano as I stifled a laugh.

"Ready?" I whispered to him as he nodded grinning.

"As ever" he said as I nodded smiling

"Lets go then!" I said as I slowly opened the door to the room and poked my head out looking around only to see that the whole house was pitch black, with only the street lights from outside being our only light source. Quietly, I stepped out of the room and quickly made my way downstairs without trying to make any noises as Romano did the same. We made it to downstairs as our shoes were already on as well as our street clothes as we prepared ahead of time. Grabbing some spare keys to the house I unlocked the door and stepped out of the house and into the outdoors. Romano followed me and closed the door, moving so he could let me lock the door.

"God it's cold..." I heard him mutter

"Is it?" I questioned looking at me as he seemed to be hugging himself a little, rubbing his arms as he nodded. "Yeah"

"It feels fine to me, it's quite nice out actually"

"Are you invincible to the cold like, what's her name...Ursula?" he said as I tried not to let out a laugh.

"Do you mean Elsa?" I questioned as he then nodded.

"Yeah her!!" he exclaimed as I shushed him.

"Quiet! You might wake them up!" I said in a hushed tone.

"Right, sorry.." he muttered making me smile.

"Come on, lets go explore" I say as he nodded in response. We then started aimlessly walk around, passing by some other houses and street lights as we both made small talk. After a while, we soon made it to a small convenience store. We went inside and was welcomed, I replied back by thanking them. I started to look through some snacks before I heard Romano speak.

"Didn't know you spoke Japanese" he said, I only chuckled.

"I only know the basics, I studied a bit before we left home and studied on our way here. It's nice to come prepared." I said as he only chuckled as well. After choosing some snacks, Romano getting chips and me getting some candy, we went to the counter to pay. Taking out some yen that I found on the counter, I'm guessing that was gifted by Japan, I paid the employee and thanked them as we continued to walk aimlessly.

~~~~~

After a long walk, we somehow made it to a small town with different shops. Some were closed and there were others that were opened 24/7. Since Romano was whining about how he was getting cold, we decided to head inside a small coffee shop. Once stepping inside, a big whiff a coffee was brought upon our faces with a warmth inside the coffee shop that seemed to warm up our, mostly Romano's, cold bodies. We sat down at a table as I looked over at him.

"Want anything to drink?" I questioned.

"Just get me some coffee" he replied, making me nod as I got up and went to order for us. I waited for a few minutes til they called my name and I got our drinks. Setting down the cup of coffee for him, I sat back in my seat and drank my hot drink as well. "What'd you get?" he questioned me.

"Hot chocolate" I replied softly, he only nodded as he took a sip from his coffee only to quickly pull it away from his mouth as I tried to stifle a laughter, guessing he burned his lips.

"Don't laugh!" he exclaimed as I hushed him a bit to lower his loud voice.

"All of Japan can hear you" I say as he only seemed to get ticked off as I snickered a bit.

We stayed in the cafe for almost an hour we decided to head out and continue to explore. My body feeling warm after drinking some hot chocolate and being a little more energized, I started to drag Romano to places that I had looked up beforehand. I led him to a small pet shop that had many cute animals. We were having fun looking at the puppies and kittens. Tempted to buy one, I forcefully made myself leave before me and Romano came back to the house with a dog. We continued to walk around and somehow found ourselves at a small shrine. I took a quick picture before taking out some candy that I didn't eat yet, that I got from the convenience store, I set some of the candy down as an offering. I smiled softly as I looked over at Romano.

"What's your offering?"

"Huh?" he looked at me questioningly

"An offering for the shrine. It's rude to not give an offering." I say as I saw him quickly checked his pockets only to find nothing making me chuckle a bit. Checking my pockets I found one more piece of candy and handed it to him.

"Ah, thank you bella..." he muttered making me nod, smiling. He set the piece of candy by the shrine.

"Come on, lets keep exploring!" I exclaimed, smiling. I took his hand and started to drag him elsewhere and heard a soft chuckle from him.

~~~~~

Romano's P.O.V

Me and Y/n found ourselves at a small playground as we decided to take a break and slowly swung on the swings. We swung in silence, looking up at the night sky as we heard each other's breathing.

"You know..." I heard Y/n start as I glance over at her as she was looking up at the sky til she looked over at me and finished her sentence. "Today was really fun, we should do it again sometime" she then gave me a closed eye smile as I only smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, we really should", we continued to swing back and forth slowly, continuing to look up at the night sky. We stayed like that for another good 20 minutes before she sighed.

"Lets get going, before the sun starts to rise." she said making me nod.

Getting off the swings, we started to make our way back to the house that we were staying at with our siblings. For almost the whole entire walk it was quiet, but it was a comforting quiet. I made a few glances at Y/n and noticed that the tip of her nose and ears were a bit red, but seemed unfazed by the cold night. Deciding to be the gentleman I was, I took off the jacket I was wearing and draped it over her shoulders. She looked over at me and tilted her head.

"What about you?" she questioned. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's fine bella, I'm used to the cold" she then scoffed at me and gave me a small smirk.

"Says the one who was whining about how cold he was a few hours ago" she said making me become flustered with embarrassment. Letting out a small 'Tch' sound I looked away so she didn't see how embarrassed I was.

"If you don't want the jacket then give it back!" I said as she only laughed a bit.

"Why? You cold?" she questioningly teased me as I looked at her even more flustered.

"No! I was just saying you aren't cold then give me back my jacket!" she only snickered as she took my jacket off her and handed it to me.

"Yeah, you can have it back. Besides, I was getting kinda hot in it."

"Only because I'm here" I said, giving her a smug look as she looked at me in disbelief before laughing.

"That is so lame!" she said laughing. Holding her stomach, she continued to laugh as I chuckled softly.

"Is it really that funny?" I questioned as she slowly calmed down and looked at me in the eyes, smiling.

"Yeah" her smile then grew into a grin. My stomach soon started to do flips and my heart started to feel fuzzy. Putting the jacket back on, I brushed those feelings aside thinking it was just me getting cold. We soon came to a stop as she looked around. She muttered something under her breath making me tilt my head.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. She looked at me as she sheepishly smiled at me.

"I think we're lost" she said making me look at her, flabbergasted.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, making her shake her head. I only sighed and ruffled my hair. "What then? I forgot to bring my phone" I said. Y/n started to think for a moment as I watched her, the dim lights lighting up her small frame. Her eyes soon lit up as she grinned at me. Taking out her phone from her pocket, she quickly typed something and then made a call.

"Hey," she said. "Since your uppp, I was wondering if you could come get me and Romano. I already sent you where we are, and I would just look up where the house is but my phone is at 5% soooo..." she paused as she seemed to be listening to someone. "Yes, I know it's late but I thought it would be fun to go venture out for a while." She opened her mouth about to say something but the person on the other side cut her off making her pout, I chuckled a bit from it. "Okay okay but, what about this; if you come get us, I will be your personal sweets chef for a whole month. No? Fine! A month and a half...." she soon huffed in frustration. "You drive a hard bargain y'know. How about this; your personal chef in general for a month and a half." She then grinned "Alright, it's a deal! Now come pick us up! Oh, and don't tell Canada about this" she then hung up.

"So?" I questioned. She sighed but looked over at me and smiled.

"My brother is gonna come pick us up"

"And we won't get in trouble?" I questioned making her shake her head.

"Nope! But you owe me, because I just saved not only mine, but your ass as well" she smirked at me as I only sighed and smiled at her.

"Alright. What do you want?" I questioned

"That, I don't know yet. But I'll call you when I need the favor" she smiled at me mischievously, only for me to roll my eyes a bit.

"Whatever you say"

A short time after, her brother, America, had found us and took us back to the house. On our way back, the two siblings seemed to be arguing about something. I was too tired so I didn't feel like listening, and that would also be rude to listen in on what they were talking about. But after a long walk, we made it back to the house and all three of us went to our beds to catch ourselves a good few hours of sleep. Hopefully I'll be able to manage the chaos that will happen tomorrow.

**If I used any languages wrong, please correct me so I can fix them. ******


	17. Awkward, Yet Cute

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

I slowly woke up on my own accord as I slowly sat up and stretched, yawning a bit. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I looked at my phone and noticed that I only got six hours of sleep. Sighing, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and quietly exited out of room and went to the bathroom. Going in, I noticed my brother brushing his teeth.

"Scootch over" I say. He did as I said as I grabbed my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and started to brush my teeth in one hand. I then pulled all of my hair to the side and started to brush my hair in my other hand. Feeling that my hair wasn't knotted anymore, I held my hair back as I washed my toothbrush and my mouth from the toothpaste. Setting both brushes down, I washed my hands and then dried them. "What do you want?" I questioned, looking at Alfred.

"A bogur" he said with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Eggs it is" I said.

"A BOGUR" he said again as I only ignored him, snickering. I headed down the stairs to the kitchen as I saw Matthew making pancakes. Going through the fridge, I found a carton of eggs in there as I took some. Going over to the stove I looked through the cabinets to get a pan.

"They're over here fleur" my brother said. I looked over as he pointed towards a cabinet.

"Ah, thank you!" I exclaimed. Opening the cabinet, I grabbed a pan and went back to the stove, closing the cabinet. Putting some oil on the pan I started to crack some eggs and put them in the pan as I heard them sizzle. I soon remembered I forgot the spatula and started to quickly open the drawers to try and find the spatula. There was a small tap on my shoulders that made me whip my head around, Matthew stood there with a spatula for me making me sigh in relief and smile at him.

"Thanks, I almost burnt the food" I say and started to stir the eggs a bit to make sure that they don't burn. After seeing that they were done, I turned off the stove and put the eggs on the plates that had pancakes on them.

"Morning chica! Morning Canada" I heard a certain spaniard as I looked over at him and smiled.

"Morning Spain" I say. I gave him a plate with pancakes and eggs as he thanked me. "Want anything to drink?" I questioned.

"Coffee please", nodding at his response I started to brew some coffee. Humming to a small tune, I poured some hot coffee into a mug before handing it to the spaniard.

"Gracias chica" he said with a smile. I hummed in response, smiling back. After a while, Alfred came down to eat, making me set down a plate of food for him.

"I said I wanted a burger..." he pouted.

"Eat some real food for once" I said.

"But it is real food!"

"Fine, something more healthy and suitable for the time" I said, crossing my arms.

"But you said you would make me whatever I want" he said.

"Why's that?" Matthew questioned making me tense up.

"Because we were playing a game and I lost..." I said, trailing off not making eye contact with him. Matthew hummed in response and stopped questioning me. I relaxed a bit, keeping my guard up just in case as I sat down to eat.

"Are those two still sleeping..?" Spain muttered.

"I can go get them" I said. Spain shook his head.

"No it's fine. I don't want to cause you any trouble"

"No its fine" I give him a reassuring smile. Getting up from my seat, even though I had just sat down, I made my way upstairs to get the two Italian brothers. Humming to myself I heard yelling making me quickly head into the room where there was yelling. Coming from the room that me and the twins were sharing, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight before me.

"Stop laughing and help us!!!" Romano yelled.

"Pfft!! Sorry!!" I said between laughter with a big grin.

"Ah! Bella! Please help us!!"

"Stop moving idiot!! You're making it worse!!"

"Knock it off" I say with a sigh, smiling a bit. Gently, I start to untangle their curls, knowing the pain. Humming softly, I got it untangled as Feliciano tackled me.

"Veh! Thank you bella!" He said with a smile. I nodded, smiling at him before he got off me.

"Of course! Now go wash up, breakfast is ready" I say. Nodding in excitement, he quickly leaves the room while I turn my attention to the older twin. "You're so loud" I flicked his forehead with a smile.

"Yeah yeah..." he muttered, slowly getting out of bed.

"You wash up too, before we eat all the food" I smile at him before exiting the room and heading downstairs. Sitting back down, I continued to eat.

"Don't forget to get dressed, the meeting is today" Matthew said, making me nod in reply.

"Got it!"

\-------------------------------------------

I come out of the bathroom after changing my clothes since Romano and Feli were changing in the room we were sharing.

Feeling a bit hesitant and self conscious, I quickly went back to the bathroom to take another look at my outfit. I wore a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with the sleeves loose. I had black skinny jeans on with white shoes on.

"I found a zebra in the bathroom" I heard a voice making me turn my head. I saw Romano making me roll my eyes a bit.

"Ha ha very funny" I say before glancing at myself in the mirror, becoming even more self conscious. "But...do I look like a zebra..? Is it too bland..?" I questioned him. I looked over at him, his softening.

"You're fine, don't worry." He smiled and gently patted my hair. "Now hurry up, we're about to leave you" he said. I nodded with a small smile before we both left, going downstairs and heading out of the rented house.

Closing the door behind me, there was a car waiting for us. I saw the other waiting in the car for us as me and Romano went inside the car.

"Everybody ready?" Spain questioned, in the driver's seat.

"Yup!"

"Lets get going then!" We started to drive off to the direction of what I'm guessing was where the meeting was going to be held at. Hearing a notification coming from my phone, I quickly checked and saw that a country had emailed me. Quickly, I typed back before sending it and checking if other countries had emailed me as well.

"That's a lot of emails." Romano said, leaning closer to me.

"Yeah, just a few emails from some countries. Trying to befriend them and all" I say with a smile. I turned my head to look at him before I noticed out faces were inches apart. We stared into each other's eyes, both mesmerized with one another's color of our eyes. Slowly, we leaned in a bit before a voice broke the silence.

"We're here!" Spain exclaimed. We quickly pulled away, my cheeks starting to feel hot.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

"Its fine, I'm sorry too..." he muttered. Spain parked the car before we both quickly exited the car, not making eye contact with one another. We stood there awkwardly as the others came out of the car. Spain eyed us a bit suspiciously.

"What's up with you two? Did you guys fight?" He questioned.

"No! No of course not! We..We're fine!" I exclaimed. "Right Romano?" I questioned the male next to me, glancing at him as he glanced at me before we quickly looked away from each other.

"Uh, yeah!" He said.

"If you say so..." Spain said, seeming to not be persuaded but left us alone. "Let's get going, the meeting is going to start soon." He said. We nodded before we started to walk inside the building, my brother, America, and Spain talking while it was a bit of an awkward silence between me and Romano. We went inside the elevator, Spain about to press a button before a few other countries came in.

We moved so there was more room. I stepped back a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable with so many people. I pushed myself into a corner as someone was about to come into my space. Shrinking a bit, another person came in front of me.

"Oh, sorry Romano, didn't see you there."

"You're fine" hearing a familiar voice, I looked up and saw Romano. He was looking away from me, his body shielding me from the others while also trying not to be in my bubble. I smile at him and gently tapped his cheek, making him look at me.

"Thanks" I said, smiling at him. He became flustered and looked away.

"Its nothing..." he said, making me smile more. How cute...


	18. Chaos

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Y/n's P.O.V

After getting off the elevator and onto our floor, we made our way to the meeting room. I started to become nervous and self conscious about myself and started to mess around with the hem of my sleeves before I felt my head be patted. Looking over at the person it was Romano yet again as he looked down at me a bit and smiled softly at me.

"Calm down, everyone likes you, remember?" he reassured me, making me smile.

"Right" I took a deep breath before we entered the meeting room that was already full of chaos. Everyone was doing their own thing and there was yelling and bickering between one another.

"See? You're fine" he said making me roll my eyes. I decided to sit next to Romano, telling my brothers about it. Romano pulled out a seat for me which I the med him for and say down in it, him pushing my chair in a bit before sitting down next to me. We started to talk to each other, laughing a bit, having to stop the conversation every now and then to greet the countries that had also greeted me. The loudness of the room continued til there was a strong accented voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" they yelled out. We all stopped and looked over at the one and only German. Everyone quickly sat down and listened to what he had to say. "Like last time, we'll all have 3-7 minutes to talk before we move on to the next person! Before we start is there anything important anyone has to say?" he questioned, looking at all of us. I fidgeted a bit, feeling my heart start to pound and my stomach churn. I slowly raised my hand as the blonde noticed me. "I recognize the new country would like to speak. Strelitiza Reginae, you may stand" he said. I nodded, taking a deep breath before slowly standing, all eyes on me.

"U-um..." I glanced around the room, seeing everyone's stares on me. It was honestly a bad idea because it made me even more nervous. I quickly made eye contact with my brother who gave me a reassuring smile, slightly nodding. I give him a soft before taking another breath, becoming more confident. "As you all know, my name is Strelitzia Reginae. A small country between the border of Canada and America, my brothers. I have contacted most of you and I apologize if I did not get the chance to email all of you business wise. I hope to get to know all of you very well. If you haven't decided yet, if this is how it works, I would like to volunteer to have the next world meeting at my country." I say. I looked at them all, before making eye contact with Germany who smiled at me and nodded.

"Very well. Our next world meeting will be at Strelitzia Reginae's country, any objections?" he questioned. All of the countries shook their head. "Anything else you would like to add Strelitzia?" he asked making me shake my head and smile.

"No that was it" I replied. He nodded to my reply before we went to our reports, but everything started to go wrong after one of the countries got off topic and there was an argument between two countries and before I knew it the chaos at the beginning started again. I stayed in my seat and watched everything calmly.

3rd P.O.V

"So tell me. What's your country like?" the Italian questioned the girl sitting next to him. She looked over at him and he saw the spark that lit up in her eyes which made her smile. He listened to her ramble about how beautiful it was even though it was small there was a lot to see. Though, their conversation had to stop as other countries started to talk to her, business wise. Excusing herself from Romano, she was soon surrounded by the other countries as she talked to all of them about the trade.

The brown haired male waited patiently for things to finish up. He noticed how tired she already was with just talking a bit making him chuckle. He decided to join in and squeezed his way through the other countries. Starting to get pissed off he started to shove his way through, cussing them out, acting like how he usually does at the world meetings. He soon made his way to the h/c haired girl, who noticed him.

"Oh! Did you need something?" she questioned him, smiling at him.

"I don't think we talked about trading yet" her eyes widened at this fact.

"Oh I didn't? Sorry! Why don't we—" before she could say anymore. Romano grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Why not talk somewhere else?" he said before dragging her out of the meeting room. "You good?" he questioned

"I am, why?" she looked at him a bit confused.

"You looked pretty tired of them talking to you" he said grinning "They annoy you?" he asked. She quickly shook her head.

"No! No of course not! Why? Did I seem like it??" she asked. The brown haired raised an eyebrow as he watched her start to ramble and stress out over the fact that she seemed tired of everyone talking to her. He took notice that she was starting to get a bit upset with herself and decided to step in.

"Woah woah! Calmati![1]" he exclaimed, gently holding her by the shoulders. "I was just teasing you." he said. She stopped, looking at him, as he saw that she was at the brink of crying. He sighed, scolding himself mentally before pulling her into a hug. "You just seemed tired from all the socializing so I pulled you away. You didn't seem rude don't worry about it. Okay?"

The h/c haired girl let out a shaky sigh, hugging him back. "Yeah...yeah okay..." she dug her face into his shoulder. "Sorry I'm just...I'm just stressed out at the moment. There's so many countries to talk to and I have to make sure I make a good first impression for them all and just..."

He started to pet her hair to soothe her. "Forget about those teste di cazzo[2] for a moment and just breathe. Calm down, they're already all over you so no need to keep kissing their asses" he said.

"Pfft..." she let out a small laugh, pulling away from the hug to look at the Italian with a smile. "Rude, first of all I do not kiss ass, I'm not that over the top"

"Really? Because it seems like it" he had a smug look on his face making her laugh a little more.

"Yes I'm sure" the brown haired male was successful at making her ease up more as he continued to see her talking to him with a smile. Though, the moment didn't last as it seemed that there were others spying on them.

"Ohohohoho~ What do we have here? A couple of lovers ditching the meeting to kiss? Comme c'est scandaleux![3]" a Frenchman exclaimed.

"Mi amigo! You just ruined the moment!" a Spaniard exclaimed.

"Shut up! They're gonna notice us!" a Prussian yelled. The two countries looked over at the voices, only to see the infamous BTT sticking their heads out of meeting room. The five of them locked eyes, as Romano glared at them.

"All of you are fottuti ritardati del cazzo[4]" he hissed out

"Romano how rude!" the Spaniard exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.

"And we're not lovers, just friends" Y/n added with a soft smile.

"That's what they always say. Just watch" the Prussian said with a sly smirk.

"How about minding your own damn business?" Romano snarled a bit as Y/n gently patted his shoulder to calm him.

"It's fine. As I said before we're just friends, now lets head back into the room before we get in trouble with Germany" the girl said before making her way back into the meeting room.

"Beautiful and mature. She's a keeper Roma" the Spaniard gently nudged the Italian with a smile only for the Italian become flustered.

"Shut up! We're just friends like she said, stronzo![5]" he then stormed off, the three countries left behind as they all eyed each other, coming up with a plan for the soon to be new couple.

While the two countries were away, the meeting had turned into total chaos. It became much louder than before, to the point where there were countries throwing random stuff at other countries. But at the end of the day, the meeting soon came to an end as they all went back to their rented out houses. Y/n sighed as she seemed tired out from the other countries swarming her. She was back on her phone, sending out emails to the countries, not noticing a pair of green eyes watching her.

"Do you ever get off your phone?" he questioned sarcastically at her.

"Sorry, I'm kissing ass at the moment" the girl replied back just as sarcastic making him chuckle.

"Why not breathe like I said to" he questioned.

"I am breathing. If I wasn't I would be blue" she retorted. He continued to nag at her in a playful way, making her slowly pull her attention away from her phone and to the Italian. It soon started to turn into a 'Who can make a better comeback' as the other three countries only listened in amusement as Y/n seemed to be winning. Slowly the day came to an end, as well as the rest of the last few days staying at Japan. The countries said their goodbyes and went back to their own homes, awaiting and keeping count on the day of their next world meeting.

**[1] (Italian) : Calmati - Calm down**

**[2] (Italian) : Teste di cazzo - Shitheads**

**[3] (French) : Comme c'est scandaleux - How scandalous**

**[4] (Italian) : Fottuti ritardati del cazzo - Fucking retards**

**[5] (Italian) : Stronzo - Asshole**

**If I used any languages wrong please tell me. And don't use any of these vulgar words to others please and thanks. ******


	19. Anxious

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

3rd P.O.V

Months have passed and it was almost time for the next world meeting. The h/c haired girl was frantically, and stressfully, trying to sort everything out. Having a list of names written on a piece of paper as she seemed to be trying to group some countries together, scribbling out names as the prime minister was helping her out.

"Reginae, why don't you go and take a break?" the man questioned as he watched the young girl pulling her hair out over a silly list.

"I can't take a break now! I need to figure out how I'm going to group the countries! You've already done enough! Now it's my turn!"

"But I just chose a hotel for where they're going to stay at"

"Exactly! I'm sure it was hard since you had to make sure that the hotel was a good one! And it's rating was at least 4.5 stars or more and-"

"Reginae we only have one hotel and we don't have any tourists yet. Stop overthinking it, you'll be fine, I'm sure they'll love it" the man smiled at the stressed out country who only looked at him and sighed, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah...you're right..." she said. "Sorry Noah, it's just...I want to make sure everything is perfect, you know?" she questioned.

"I know, but not everything is perfect. Everything has it's flaws and it's okay" he reassured. She only laughed a bit at his statement.

"You're so young yet you sound like an old man"

"Hey, it's called being wise, not old" he grinned. "Now go take a break, I'm sure your brothers are worried about you" she waved him off with a smile.

"Yes yes I will. I'll call you later then" she said. They both said their goodbyes before they hung up the video call.

Stretching her arms a bit, she exited out of her room and went down the stairs and greeted her brothers. Grabbing a snack she sat down in a chair. Going on her phone, she looked at the long list of the countries, thinking how she was going to group them. She sighed in frustration making her brothers notice.

"Something up?" America questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know how I should group them" Y/n said, looking at the blonde haired male with rectangular glasses.

"Oh that's easy!" He grinned making Canada sweat a bit.

"Why not I help a bit too" he added. The two siblings soon started to help out their their little sister with the list and who to group together. After a while they soon finished as Y/n sent the list to the group chat with all of the countries as she smiled.

"Thanks, you guys are best" Y/n smiled at her two brothers as they nodded with a smile. Though, Canada's expression turned into a worried one.

"But are you okay fleur? You've been getting pale lately. You've also got more skinnier and have bags under your eyes."

"Can't have you fainting on us" America said, ruffling her hair making her laugh a bit.

"I'm fine! Really!" she reassured. "I've just been busy with some stuff! You know, trying to be a good country and all" she smiled at them as they both nodded, Canada having a smile.

"Alright, keep up the good work then" he gently patted her head making her nod before she retreated back to her room. Sending the group list to the prime minister she got a message after a few messages later.

Noah - There's not enough rooms in the hotel, do you think you can squeeze in a country or two in your house?

Probably, I'll ask my brothers - Me

Y/n quickly went back downstairs, asking her brothers who only nodded in approval. She quickly messaged Noah that she can, questioning how many countries only for him to reply back with two. Two people came into mind for her as she quickly texted them, a smile on her face before informing her brothers.

Slowly, the day of the countries coming to Y/n's country came. She texted in the group chat for the countries to make themselves at home and to have a look around in the small town. Hearing a knock at the door, she quickly went over to the door and opened the door, only to be tackled into a hug.

"Ve~ Nice to see you again bella!" North Italy chimed with a smile. The girl smiled, hugging him back.

"It's nice to see you as well Feli" she noticed the other part of Italy who just seemed annoyed making her chuckle. "Come on in" she said, moving out of the way so they could enter the house. The twins going inside the house, she closed the door as they looked around. "How was your trip?" she questioned.

"Hell" South Italy replied. She smiled at his reply as she went upstairs, the two Italians following behind her as she showed them their room.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'll be cooking dinner, any requests?"

"Pasta" they both quickly said. She chuckled at their quick answer making her nod with a smile.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Dinner will be ready later then, go ahead and make yourself at home" she left the two twins alone who started to unpack while one of them was yelling at the other.

After unpacking, they went back downstairs where the three siblings were. Y/n was cooking, America was playing games, and Canada was reading a book, glancing at the game that America was playing every now and then. The twins went over to Y/n seeing how she was doing.

"Want some help bella?" the slightly taller twin questioned. The h/c haired girl shook her head, smiling at him.

"No it's okay, I got it" she reassured. "Why not go and have some fun? You had a long day" she said. The cheerful Italian nodded only to make his way to the living room while the opposite Italian stayed in the kitchen with Y/n.

"Whats up?" he questioned, leaning against the counter.

"The ceiling, obviously" she said with a smug look.

"You know that's not what I mean" he said with a small smile. "You're on edge" he said. She sighed in defeat.

"You got me." she said, putting a lid on the pot that had boiling water in it with pasta bathing in the hot water. "I'm really anxious Romano. What if they don't like it here? What if it wasn't up to their expectations? What if—"

"I like it here" he cut her off, making her stop. She looked at him as he smiled at her. "Once I got here, I already wanted to explore it more. The others seemed to already like it here as well. So don't worry about it" he ruffled her hair, making her smile.

"Thanks, I can always count on you to make me feel better" with this compliment he became flustered and looked away.

"W-whatever!" he looked away, embarrassed which only made her chuckle. He sniffed a bit before looking at her. "Is something burning?" he questioned. Her eyes widened, turning back at the stove.

"THE SAUCE!!" she yelled. Quickly she turned off the stove and lifted the lid to the saucepan with the sauce on it. Quickly stirring it, she accidentally burned herself making her yelp.

"Careful!" Romano exclaimed. He went over to her but she shook her head.

"No no! I'm fine" she winced. She continued to stir the sauce, ignoring the burning sensation on her arm. He sighed and turned off the stove before pulling her over to the sink and turned on the faucet, letting cold water fall on the burn.

"Is everything okay?" Canada came over in the kitchen with a worried expression.

"Yeah, she just burnt herself. But it wasn't too bad Mr. Canada sir" Romano said. Y/n was amused with his words as Canada nodded.

"Alright, be more careful fleur" Canada said. "Make sure to put some ointment on it and bandage it"

"I will" Y/n chimed, smiling at her older brother who nodded with a smile and left. She then looked over at Romano and had a stupid grin on her face. "Mr. Canada sir?" she mocked

"Shut up" he muttered making her snicker. "Now go put some ointment on it and bandage it like he said, I'll take care of the pasta"

"Yes yes~" Y/n exited the kitchen as Romano sighed.

"È un tale casino...[1]" the Italian muttered under his breath, finishing the job for Y/n. By the time she came back, Romano was already done making pasta as everyone was eating.

"Did I really take that long?" she questioned.

"No I'm just a faster cook than you" he said, setting down a plate of pasta for her

"Ha ha very funny" she rolled her eyes with a smile.

They all talked with one another before they all started to head to bed, well, almost all of them. Y/n was twisting and turning before she slowly got up, sighing. Unable to sleep, she slowly crept out of her room and into the guest bedroom. Her eyes already adjusted to the darkness she saw the twins sleeping in the same bed, Veneziano clinging onto Romano, who seemed to have a pissed off expression while sleeping. She grinned a bit at the sight, trying not to laugh as she gently poked the pissed off Italian's cheek.

"Romano" she quietly whispered.

The Italian didn't move as she continued to try and wake him up, and was it hard. Getting another idea, she mentally apologized for what she was going to do. Gently pinching the Italian's curl, she gently tugged on it making his eyes fly open and quickly sit up. She quickly covered his mouth as there was a muffle 'CHIGI!!!' from him. He looked over only to see the h/c haired girl. She smiled apologetically at him before motioning with her head to follow her. Leaving to give the Italian some privacy, the waited outside the guest bedroom door before there it slowly opened. Looking over, she saw the Italian wearing sweats and a white t-shirt.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night?" he quietly hissed, obviously grumpy from the rude awakening.

Y/n smiled at him sheepishly. "I can't sleep" was all she said making him sigh. "Come on, lets go take a walk. Take a jacket with you as well" she said with a smile before making her way downstairs, her small footsteps filling the quiet house. She put her shoes on as she noticed the Italian coming down the stairs as well with a jacket on as he went over and put his shoes on as well. Grabbing the keys to the house, they both quietly exit the house and went out into the cold night, taking a stroll in the small, quiet town.

"Let me guess, you're anxious?" he questioned making her chuckle.

"What gave that away?" she asked with a smile.

"We're not gonna get lost again are we?" he questioned, looking at her with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry. I know this town like the back of my hand" she reassured him as he nodded. Sighing a bit.

"Why the hell is it so damn cold? Isn't it supposed to be spring?"

"It's not that cold. But it gets warmer when the sun is out so don't worry. It's actually quite nice" Y/n looked up at the sky that was filled with stars as she smiled. There was a comfortable silence between the two countries, the only sound was there footsteps.

"What did you want to talk about?" Romano questioned, breaking the silence.

"Nothing really..." Y/n replied softly. "Just my thoughts driving me crazy." she smiled a bit to herself before glancing over at the Italian who seemed to be cold. Hooking arms with him, she stood close to him so their bodies were touching as they walked. He raised an eyebrow at her as she only smiled at him. "You seem cold" was all she said. He brushed it off, not minding the physical contact as they continued to walk.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure they're all excited to see more about the town" he reassured.

"You think so?" she questioned, looking at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I know so"

**[1] (Italian) : È un tale casino - She's such a mess**

**If I used any languages wrong please tell me ******


	20. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING : There will be talk of suicide, negative comments, cutting, and panic attacks in this chapter. If any of these trigger you I advise you to not read this chapter. Please stay safe and read at your own risk. ******

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

3rd P.O.V

After their walk, they headed back to the house. Still unable to sleep, they grabbed some snacks and started to watch TV at a low volume. The next morning the siblings found them sleeping on the couch together. Kumajiro made his way up into the couch and gently poked Y/n's cheek with his paw. Doing it again she slowly woke up and saw the small polar bear. Smiling softly, she was about to sit up straight before feeling a weight on top of her head. Slightly looking over, she noticed Romano making her chuckle softly. She gently put a finger to her lips as a way to tell Kumajiro to stay quiet as she slowly moved the position they were in. With a gentle touch, she moved Romano so he could be laying down on the couch as she stretched a bit, now standing. She noticed the others as she smiled sheepishly.

"Uh..hi" she said, holding the small polar bear in her arms.

"What time did you two go to sleep?" Canada questioned, getting ready to make breakfast.

"And what were you two doing so late?" America questioned.

"Uh... "

"Ve~ I'm sure they just weren't tired and decided to watch tv" Veneziano chimed as Y/n nodded.

"Yup! Exactly that!" She smiled nervously at the three. It was true, after the small walk they had came back home and watched tv til they both fell asleep. They looked at her for a while before her two siblings nodded.

"Would you like a pancake fleur?"

"Yes please"

"Alright, go ahead and get dressed" humming in response.

She went back upstairs to your room and changed, doing her morning routine before heading back downstairs, in a good mood. Seeing America and Veneziano already eating she found a stack of pancakes waiting for her. Taking a seat she thanked her brother for the pancakes before eating. Romano had soon woken up and quickly had to get dressed and do his morning routine as well before taking a seat next to Y/n to eat as well.

"Don't forget, the meeting is today" Canada said

"What? Why today?" Romano questioned the h/c haired girl, looking at her who only smiled at him.

"I wanted to get it out of the way so everyone could have some more time to explore" she said, looking at the Italian.

"I mean, I guess that makes sense..." He muttered

"Ve~ Bella you thought ahead didn't you?" Veneziano chimed making the girl nod with a smile

"Yup! I thought everything through!" Y/n said with a proud smile.

"Alright, let's get going so we don't become late" Canada said.

They all nodded and quickly finished their foods before putting their shoes on and went inside the car. The three being a bit noisy. Once they got to the building that held the meeting. They bumped into a few other countries and greeted them, making small talk with them. The meeting flew by and all the countries decided to hang out and explore the new country more. Y/n got many compliments that made her get a bit embarrassed since she wasn't used to them.

For the next few days they had left to visit, they decided to keep meeting together and explore more. Everyone had fun, it was a bit chaotic but they all had fun, but voices would disturb Y/n every now and then, but she only pushed It aside, not letting It ruin the memories she was going to make with the other countries. It soon came to the end where the fun had to stop. Y/n started to say their goodbyes to the others before heading back home with her two brothers.

"Fleur, we're going to head to the store want to come with?" Canada questioned.

"No I'm good, I have to do some stuff anyways." She replied back

"Alright, we'll be back in a little bit. And also, good work fleur. Make sure to keep up the good work, you can take a break" the blonde smiled at his sister who smiled back

"I will" She said before watching her brothers leave as she went upstairs to her room. Flipping onto her bed, she went on her phone, looking at all of the pictures she took for the past few days. She smiled, looking at the pictures.

_Should you really be taking a break though?_

_____ _

There it was, the voice again. She frowned a bit before ignoring it, continuing to look through her pictures.

_____ _

_____ _

_So naive, do you really think they would enjoy your country?_

________ _ _ _ _

She continued to ignore the voice, not letting it get to her.

________ _ _ _ _

_For all we know, they could be lying. So you actually believe that you did a good job? You heard what Canada said, "Make sure to keep up the good work" it almost seems like if you don't then something will happen. You're better off not being a country, you're just a burden, an annoyance._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The h/c haired girl got up and went to her computer to make some emails, to try and drown out the voice in her head. "Not true..." She mumbled

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh but it is. You've been working nonstop without any sleep, without any food, and where did that get you? Nowhere but just worrying your brothers, they care so much about you but all you did was neglect their kindness._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___The voice continued its nasty remarks, Y/n tried reading emails, but read things that her mind was making up. She abruptly stood up from her seat, stumbling a bit. "Its not true..." She whimpered._ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You shouldn't have been a country._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You're worthless_

___ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You're a waste of everyone's time_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You're just a burden_

___ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The voice continued, which only made Y/n even more upset. Hugging herself, she decided to leave her room, not wanting to feel the small space around her that made her uneasy. Adrenaline rushing through her veins she quickly made her way downstairs, stumbling a bit on the last few stairs. The voice continued its comments, making her stumble around a bit as she covered her ears, thinking it would stop, but it only made her focus on the voices more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Stop...please stop..." She started to cry, making her way to the kitchen. Running into the counter, she winced at the pain, her focus now at the aching feeling on her side. Accidentally opening a drawer to steady herself, she saw a knives, the voice coming back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kill yourself_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her breathing hitched, stumbling back, pulling out the drawer full of knives as the knives fell with loud clinks and clangs on the tile floor. Her breathing became shallow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It's fine, it's not like anyone will notice_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Just kill yourself_

___ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Worthless piece of shit_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Stop..." She whimpered out. Noticing a knife, hesitantly, she took it, gliding the blade against her skin as she watched an oozing red liquid start I come out, dropping down her arm. She continued before those words came back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kill yourself_

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Having enough of the voice, she lifted the knife up to her neck, gently pressing the blade against her throat. About to move, she realized what she was doing and quickly threw the knife, not believing what she was about to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Stop...JUST STOP!!!" She yelled. She was now crying, not knowing what to do before quickly getting an idea. Quickly getting out her phone, she pressed on a number. She waited impatiently as she listened to the call connecting, her body shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hello?" the voice said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"R-Romano..." she said, her voice barely a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Y/n? Something wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Come over" she said, hearing the voice start to come back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What? Why? It's almost time for my flight"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Please...Romano I-" she stammered, tears starting to come back before she started to break down again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey hey, whats wrong?" he questioned, worry in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Romano I'm scared" she choked out. "I-I did something and I almost" her voice cracked, continuing to cry. "I-I can't breathe and I just-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Calm down, I'm coming over right now, I just left the airport. Are you at home?" he questioned_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Y..yeah..I am..." she whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Worthless_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shut up!!" she yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hey, calm down Y/n. Focus on me, okay?" his voice was clear_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm...I'm sorry..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No its fine"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm sorry..." she whispered out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It's okay Y/n just-" before he could say more the call cut off. The brown haired male began to worry more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He grabbed a taxi, thinking of all the what ifs in his head. "To XXX and floor it!" he yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The taxi driver nodded before speeding off to the girl he's worried about. He had made it to her house and slammed the door open. He looked around the living room, his eyes frantically searching for the girl before hearing hiccups in the kitchen. Running into the kitchen, the scene he saw horrified him. There she sat in the corner, knees to her chest, crying, blood not only on the floor but on her as he saw a knives around her, one across from her that was covered in blood. With no hesitation, he quickly went over to her and held her in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Y/n! Y/n look at me!" he quickly said. Slowly, her head was lifted and noticed the endless tears streaming down her eyes. But what caught his attention was the single small line on her neck as only a little blood came out. His eyes widened before pulling her close to his body, cradling her. "It's alright now...I'm here.." he said softly. She hugged him tightly, as if her life depended on it as she cried into his chest. He softly hushed her, rubbing her back in circles, trying to calm her down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Don't leave..please..." she whispered to him, gripping onto his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" he reassured, continuing to rub her back, placing a kiss full of love and comfort on her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**Hello and thank you for reading! It's okay if you didn't read it, it's better than having to risk triggering something in you. I tried to make this as realistic as possible and try not to make it too hardcore. If you are going through things then I please advise you to look for help. Thank you again for reading and please take care of yourself, you mean so much. 1-800-273-8255 ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	21. Comfort and Bonding

Notes

Y/n - Your name

H/c - Hair color

E/c - Eye color

\---------------------------------

Romano gently wrapped the bandages around Y/n's other arm before gently tying it. He looked at her now sleeping face, able to make her fall asleep after a long time. Gently placing a kiss on her forehead, he slowly got up from her bed and left her room, gently closing the door behind him. Making his way downstairs, he saw her two brothers, sitting on chairs, shaken up from what they've seen.

Canada and America had just gotten back from the store and noticed the door to their house wide open. Panic rushing through their body they quickly went inside the house, worried for their little sister. Hearing a soft voice from the kitchen they made their way only to be horrified by the scene in front of them. They made eye contact with the Italian who was holding their little sister who seemed to be crying, both of them covered in blood. Knives were scattered on the floor, one covered in blood.

"Fleur...?" Canada quietly said, but had a hand on his shoulder that belonged to America. Canada looked over at his brother who only shook his head as a way to not disturb them. Canada shakily nodded as America led him to the living room, both of them sitting down as the second oldest comforted the oldest who was crying.

"Is she asleep?" Canada questioned

"Yeah, but I'll have to quickly go back to her after this in case she wakes up." Romano replied.

"Sorry dude. We can get you another plane ticket, we'll pay" America suggested.

Romano only shook his head. "Thank you, that's very kind of you but, I think I'll be staying here for a while. Y/n's pretty shaken up and I don't know how well she'll be without me. I understand that your her brothers, but I think at the moment I'm the only comfort she has for the time being."

"We understand. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Go ahead and take a shower as well, I'm sure you don't want to walk around the house with your clothes stained of blood" Canada said with a smile. Romano nodded, embarrassed.

"Right, excuse me then" he left, taking his suitcase and going upstairs.

Putting his stuff in the first bedroom, he grabbed a pair of clothes and went to take a quick shower. After that, he quickly dried up and put on his fresh clothes, grabbing his bloodied ones and stuffing it in his bag, before going back to Y/n, a small towel around his neck so he could dry his hair. About to open the door, the door had opened, startling him a bit til his eyes laid upon Y/n. She was covered in blood as well, eyes red and puffy, and seeming shaken up.

"Hey" he said. His voice was soft as his eyes softened.

"Hi..." Y/n's voice on the other hand was quiet and seemed scared.

"Why don't you wash up? After that we can talk if you want" he suggested. She slightly nodded.

"Can you...can you wait for me?" She asked. She looked him in the eyes, her eyes pleading him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you" she nodded at his response before she went to get some new clothes, before walking past him and to the bathroom. He went inside her room and waited for her, taking a look around.

The room was very nice, almost having a warm atmosphere to it, but with the things they are now, it was cold, and quiet, almost suffocating. Going over to her working desk, he saw scattered papers around on her desk and her laptop that was opened, but the screen was black. He gently closed the screen before reorganizing the papers, putting some pens in a cute jar that had the label 'pens' on it. He noticed a double hinged picture frame.

One side had the colors red, white, and blue with white stars and eagle, with a picture of America in it. The other side had the colors red and white with maple leaves and pancakes on it. And there, the picture was of Canada and his polar bear. He smiled, continuing to look around, seeing that there was a painted picture of the woods. It was composed of a light grey, white, slightly darker grey, and some yellow. Even though it was of just trees it looked nice, especially with some dried up glue to somewhat outline the tree and it's lines, almost seeming 3D-ish. She had a small bookshelf next to her desk and looked at the covers. They were mostly series that were full of fantasies and adventure, it made him smile and noticed the small decorations with the shelf as well which he found cute.

Continuing to look around, he soon heard the door open which made him to turn his head. He saw Y/n there with an oversized sweater and leggings, her hair damp. He smiled at her as she made her way inside the room, closing the door behind her. He watched as she sat on her bed, motioning to him sit with her which he did. Sitting next to her, there soon came an awkward silence.

"Can you...dry my hair..?" She questioned.

"Uh...sure" Romano was a bit taken aback by her request but accepted it nonetheless. Sitting all the way so his back was against the wall. She gently scooted her way between his legs before he took the towel that she handed him and started to gently dry her hair, questioning of he was doing it right or not. There was another awkward silence, until she spoke.

"I'm sorry..." She started. "Its weird to ask but...I find another person's touch comforting.." She stated.

"No it's fine. As long as you're feeling comfortable and okay" Romano reassured. She nodded slightly as Romano became more focused with drying her hair. It was silent again, but this time, it was more comfortable. The two started to enjoy one another's company, the only sound was the sound of Y/n's hair and the towel being rubbed together.

"Romano" Y/n said softly, he hummed in response, waiting for her reply. "My hair is dry now" she said.

"Ah, is it?" He asked, slowly starting to stop.

"Mhm" she replied with. He gently set the towel down to let it dry before she got closer to him, her back against his chest. He became tense, hesitant on what to do before slowly wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into him more, resting her arms in too of his.

"Do you...want to talk about it..?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not really...I don't...I don't want to remember what happened...I'm sorry...."

"Its fine, don't worry about it, I understand" he said, she nodded in response. It became quiet again, the two didn't say a word, but listened at the steady of their breathing.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself..?" She questioned

"Me?" He questioned, a little shocked

"Yeah, tell me all about yourself"

"Ah..alright" he started. "Well...I'm The southern part of Italy and I'm the oldest out of my two brothers.

"There's another?"

"Si, his name is Seborga. But at the moment he's on some dumb adventure with his new friends or something, some kid you became a new country, Sealand I think his name was or whatever. But this is about me, not his stupid ass" he stated, this only made the girl laugh a bit which made him happy. He was able to make her smile after the incident, it made his heart flutter.

He continued to tell her more about himself, sometimes about his family but mostly himself. His childhood, to his shitty days being with Spain most of his and having to do his dirty work, to the wars he fought in. Both of them smiled and laughed together while he was going back in time and her just listening to his past experiences. But at some point, his stories came to an end.

"Hey Romano"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell me more about your hardships?"

"But didn't I do that already?" He questioned the girl who only shook her head.

"No not those, but these" she gently glides her fingers across the faded scars on his arms. He tensed up a bit, forgetting about those memories. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to though..."

He sighed, bringing her closer to him. "No, it would be about time I told someone else." He said. "As you know, me and Vene are very different from each other. He's always smiling and happy, everyone loved him, and I envied him for that. I always wanted to be like him, I wanted to be loved by everyone just like him, but I chose not to. Everyone told me to be like him, always telling that I should act more like him, then maybe...maybe I wouldn't be treated as how I'm treated. But I wanted to prove them wrong...I wanted to prove that...that I could be loved by how I acted...but..It never happened. But there was a man who did love me, even if I did act shitty, my Granpa Rome. He meant so much to me. He didn't treat me like the others, he didn't tell me to be Vene, all he did was tell me...how much he loved me, and to always be me"

Romano smiled, remembering the kind words his grandfather told him all those years ago. "But sadly, he died, and like all countries that die, they disappear. After that me and Vene were in the care of Austria, but then he gave me up to Spain. I was still a brat so I treated him like anyone else, but, he also showed me kindness every now and then. As I grew up I saw my brother be loved more and more, and me, not so much. I got tired of everyone telling me to be more like him, I got so tired of it all, that maybe it would've been better if I just left and he just become Italy. But then I thought that if I left him, he would have disappeared as well, and I didn't want him to die because of me. He meant so much to me, and knowing that I would be his downfall only brought more guilt to me, so I stayed. Then I started to make these appear until the tomato bastard and Vene found out. Both of them ended up crying, not knowing of the pain that I was feeling. After that, it kinda just...stopped. I still envy my brother though, he has all these people that love him and then there's me.."

"I love you though" Y/n said

"What?"

" I love you...Romano " Y/n turned a bit, to look at the Italian with a smile. "Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Italie du Sud[1]"

Soon, a soft pair of lips was on his. The Italian tried to proceed what was happening as the warmth left his lips, his green eyes meeting e/c ones.

"Well..?" She started

"Well what?" He asked

"Do you love me back" she asked. He looked at her as she did as well, anticipating his answer before he grinned and hugged her, making her squeal.

"Si! Ti amo! Ti ho sempre amato![2]" he exclaimed. The two smiled, looking at each other before closing the gap between them again. They slowly pulled away, stupid grins on their faces.

"So then, I'm guessing we're dating?"

"Well no shit sherlock"

**[1] (French) : Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Italie du Sud - I love you with all my heart South Italy**

**[2] (Italian) : Ti amo! Ti ho sempre amato! - I love you! I have always loved you! ******


End file.
